Sakura
by Kire
Summary: [Sasu&Saku][AU]¡Actualizado! ¡¡He vuelto! :D Sakura acaba de terminar el primer curso de la carrera de medicina. Lleva cuatro años con su novio y está enamoradísima. Parece que todo va bien, hasta que de repente todo se desmorona. Read&Reviews!
1. Un mal día

Dedicado a todos/as los/as que seguisteis Real. Ya veremos si hago o no un epílogo o secuela. :P

**Sakura**

_01.Un mal día_

A pesar de todo lo que le había sucedido, ella trataba de encontrar el lado positivo de las cosas. Sonreía casi siempre y ocultaba sus lágrimas. Se mostraba dura, como si no le importase en absoluto. Sus profesores la alentaban, le daban ánimos.. y ella, orgullosa, no aceptaba sus consejos. Simplemente les sonreía y decía algo que había ido perfeccionando con el tiempo: "Estoy bien, no pasa nada. No te preocupes." y al finalizar la frase siempre guiñaba un ojo.

Su grandilocuente dulzura hacía de ella una persona maravillosa a ojos ajenos... aunque en realidad, por dentro, se sentía la persona más desdichada del mundo. Haruno Sakura era una chica decidida, impulsiva, en cierto modo; una joven cuyos únicos objetivos eran terminar su carrera y tratar de emprender una vida lejos de su pueblo natal. Acababa de terminar su primer año en la carrera de medicina y se sentía capaz de todo. Hasta que rompió con su novio, Uzumaki Naruto.

Y así, de pronto, sus espectativas de una vida hecha y perfecta con su novio -con el cual llevaba desde los dieciseis años- se esfumaron como por arte de magia. Se vio completamente sola.. sin nadie a quien acudir y sin nada que hacer. No tenía amigas, ya que con Naruto le sobraba. "Y ahora, ¿qué?" se dijo a sí misma el día que le dieron las notas -de las cuales ella gozaba de una media de nueve-. Salió de su facultad con sus maletas, sus fotos y recuerdos... dejaría de vivir en el campus. No sabía cuándo lo había decidido... pero volver allí al curso siguiente no le llevaría más que problemas... y lo que menos deseaba era que ello afectase a sus notas.

Sakura tuvo que coger dos autobuses hasta llegar a su casa, la cual encontró deshabitada. Hacía tiempo que no se pasaba por allí, así que todo le pareció más extraordinario que de costumbre. Sabía que sus padres la esperarían.. pero.. probablemente no esperarían que su "visita" fuese perpetua. Paseó por su propia casa, contemplando cada pequeño recoveco. Tocaba marcos de fotos, sofás, muebles... y el sonido de las llaves la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Por medio segundo se notó como una ladrona que está en casa ajena.. pero era su casa.. y se alegrarían de verla... o tal vez no.

-¡¡Mamáá!-dijo Sakura, con los brazos abiertos, recibiendo a su madre y sus bolsas de la compra  
-Hola, cielo. ¿Cómo han ido esas notas, todo bien?-decía su madre, una mujer de unos cuarenta y pico años bastante bien conservada  
-Tengo una media de nueve  
-Excelente, cariño. ¿Me ayudas con las bolsas, por favor?  
-Claro

Sakura y su madre siempre habían tenido una muy buena relación. Ahora estaban paradas en la cocina, la una frente a la otra. Su madre echó un vistazo a las múltiples maletas y cajas de su hija. Las señaló.

-¿Y eso?  
-Ah.. -silencio incómodo- verás, mamá... es que... N-n-naruto y yo... hemos.. roto-decía, un poco en feed-out (N/A:empiezas en un tono normal y acabas bajándolo mucho xD)  
-¿Cómo es posible?  
-¿Recuerdas a Hinata-chan?  
-Claro, ¿no era la prima de aquel amigo de Naruto?  
-Sí.. pues resulta que... se fueron conociendo poco a poco y... bueno, que.. por lo que me dijo Naruto... él se empezó a enamorar de ella antes de que entrase en la universidad.

-¡Dios! Parecía un chico tan... tan...-no encontraba las palabras  
-Sí, bueno.. pero ahora.. todo se acabó.. Estaba claro, el primer amor tenía muchas posibilidades de salir mal-dijo de nuevo en feed-out, cabizbaja-¡Así que he dejado de vivir en el campus para vivir aquí con vosotros!

Se hizo un silencio; Sakura alzó los brazos y sonrió... pero a su madre le cambió la expresión. Y segundos más tarde, a Sakura, y por rebote, también.

-Oh, cielo.. ¿no te llegó la carta? Pensé que tu padre la había enviado..  
-¿Qué.. qué carta?  
-Sakura, nos volvemos al pueblo.-ahora sí que sí.. estaba siendo uno de los peores comienzos de verano de toda la vida de Sakura.

-¿Cómo? No es posible, mamá. No podeis hacer eso.. ¡no podeis hacerme eso!  
-Papá se cansó de la vida en la ciudad.. es ajetreado y además le exigen mucho en el trabajo  
-Por Dios, tampoco es para tanto.-se hizo otro incómodo silencio-¿Y ahora yo qué hago, eh? Dime, ¿qué hago?  
-Vuelve a vivir en el campus.. papá y yo te lo pagaremos.

-¡Pero es que no quiero vivir en el campus! ¿No lo entiendes?

Sakura se echó a llorar y rápidamente fue derecha a su cuarto... pero que ahora no lo era. Al abrir la puerta vio la habitación completamente cambiada. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta para no perder el equilibrio y entonces presintió que ése sería un bache fortísimo de superar.

-Mamá, ¿qué habeis hecho en mi cuarto?  
-Hemos alquilado la habitación... una chica con una beca para estudiar aquí se aloja en nuestra casa y a nosotros nos pagan por ello.  
-Así que dais alimento y techo a una desconocida y a vuestra propia hija la dejais en la calle. ¡Qué bonito!  
-Temari no es una desconocida  
-Eso quiere decir que lleva aquí mucho tiempo.  
-Le dieron una beca de año y medio  
-¿Y cuánto lleva aquí?  
-Nueve meses  
-Genial.

Sakura miró por última vez a su cuarto antes de salir de su casa y dejar a su madre con la palabra en la boca. Echó a andar lo más rápido que pudo.. sin saber adónde ir.. sin mirar siquiera con quién se cruzaba, quién le saludaba. No sabía ni si tenía dinero para huir en autobús o en taxi. Tampoco le interesaba. Cruzó la calle, pero sin mirar; pensaba que estaba en verde. Pero estaba equivocada. Oyó un claxon y un frenado en seco, justo antes de rozarla. Miró al conductor y un chico la miraba espectante.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el chico, preocupado. Ella no le contestó, si no que se le quedó mirando, con los ojos secándosele con el aire de la calle.-¡Eh! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he dado?- Ella salió de su ensimismamiento y negó con la cabeza, echando a andar de nuevo. Al dar la vuelta a la esquina, pudo ver cómo el conductor de aquel coche bufaba y dejaba caer su cabeza en el volante. Desde luego se había llevado un gran susto.

Sakura andaba tan rápido que, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba corriendo. La gente la miraba, aunque ella pasaba de la gente. No sabía dónde estaba... hacía tiempo que había perdido la orientación. De pronto se paró en seco; sin más ni más. "¿Dónde estoy?" miró a su alrededor, pero no le sonaba en absoluto ese barrio. Había casas, por lo que era una zona de dinero... buenos coches, chalecitos y mini-parques delante de dichas casas. Sin duda estaba muy lejos de su barrio. Su casa era grande, era un dúplex, pero aquello se pasaba. Le recordaba a su casa del pueblo... pero en bien.

Cabizbaja, Sakura trató de deshacer su camino.. aunque no hizo más que lirse y perderse aún más -si cabía-. ¿Dónde estaba y qué habían hecho con su barrio? ¿Lo habían cambiado de sitio o qué? Eran ya las dos y media de la tarde y Sakura no había conseguido volver por donde había ido.. miró a un lado, miró al otro... no había nadie. Y empezó a hacer el panoli; como siempre le decía Naruto. Caminó hacia atrás, sin mirar y con los ojos cerrados. Anduvo un buen trecho hasta que notó un buzón.. se había desviado basante. Pronto notó que se había hecho daño, así que volvió a caminar como una persona normal y se sonrió. "Ayy.. ¡qué gilipollez!", pensó ella.

Era uno de los peores días de su vida, ya que justamente esa mañana había roto con Naruto... más tarde va y se entera de que no puede ir a vivir con sus padres porque se vuelven al pueblo... además han "alquilado" su habitación a una chica cualquiera... y para colmo, por poco la atropellan y se ha perdido completamente. No tiene dinero, ni móvil, ni bonobús, ni siquiera una miserable brújula para poder orientarse mínimamente. Así que hace lo único que se le ocurre: andar y andar hasta llegar a algún sitio que le suene un poco.

Tardó hora y cuarto en encontrar una tiendecita de ultramarinos que le sonaba, así que a partir de ahí echó a caminar en dirección a su casa -a la cual no tenía ganas de volver, ya que estaría la "súper-inquilina". Ya en la puerta, Sakura dudó si llamar al timbre o pasar... pero finalmente llamó al timbre. Le abrió la súper-inquilina, que la miraba anonadada. Ella no pidió ni permiso, la empujó y entró a por sus cosas. De paso cogió su bolso, en el cual llevaba la tarjeta de crédito, dinero suelto, su carné de identidad, su móvil y demás cosas.

No se despidió de nadie, simplemente salió de su casa con las maletas y las cajas. En la calle, decidió coger el autobús de vuelta a la universidad. Era una idea estúpida y lo sabía de sobra... pero era lo único que se le ocurría. Todo el autobús la miraba, en cambio ella miraba por la ventana. Niños, niñas, tiendas de electrónica, supermercados, autoescuelas, kioskos, restaurantes... "¡Autoescuelas!". Se le había encendido la bombillita: ella tenía carné de conducir desde hacía un año y unos meses... apenas lo había utilizado, y como vivía en el campus se le había olvidado por completo.

-¡¡Pare el autobús!-decía, como una loca, chillando.  
-Señorita, para eso está el botón.-le contestó con sorna el conductor, aún a pesar de que le hizo caso y paró.

Sakura salió disparada, corriendo aparatosamente hacia su casa, de nuevo. "Un momento, ¡no! estaba en un garaje.. ¿en cuál?" mientras identificaba todas las llaves de su llavero, pensaba a la vez en qué garaje estaba su coche. Finalmente, tras inspeccionar todas sus llaves, encontró la que le importaba -que estaba un poco oxidada de no usarla. Sabía que el garaje estaba cerca de su casa.. y como cerca de su casa solo había tres garajes, probó la llave en todos ellos. A la tercera fue la vencida, abrió y supo que algo le había ido bien en el día.

Le dio al interruptor de la luz, pero no funcionaba. Buscó su coche entre todos los que había por allí. Por suerte, el garaje tenía pequeñas ventanitas que daban al ras de la calle, así que entraba un poco de luz. Ninguno de los coches era, así que empezó a pensar que sus pades se lo habían regalado a la súper-inquilina. Pero no, allí estaba, casi al final, en un sitio donde apenas llegaba la luz. Un Mazda RX8 de color verde oscuro metalizado. No recordaba lo bonito que era... y lo que le había costado a su padre poder comprarlo.

Decidida, buscó las llaves del coche. Miró de nuevo todas las que había en su llavero, pero no estaban. Dejó sus cajas y sus maletas al lado del coche. Tras vaciar el bolso en el suelo y mirar una a una las cosas que había dentro -y comprobar que allí no estaban las llaves- Sakura se percató de que había muchos más sitios donde buscar. Cogió una de sus llaves y rasgó la cinta que cerraba la caja de cartón. Estaba todo ordenado, pero visto lo visto.. le daba igual desordenarlo. Sacó casi todo lo que había dentro... apuntes, libros, bonos de fotocopias, comunicados, trabajos, fotos.. y al fondo, las llaves del coche.

Rápidamente, abrió el coche y sintió que ya no podrían con ella. Entonces recogió como pudo, de aquella manera, todas las cosas que había sacado. Lo metió todo en la caja y la puso en los asientos de atrás. Repitió el proceso con las maletas y entonces se sentó y cerró la puerta. Bufó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. "Veamos si arranca esta monada" dijo en alto, aunque nadie pudiera oirla. Malamente, el coche arrancó y ella se sintió poderosa. Pero le duró poco al pensar en si los papeles estarían al día, si sudecería algo con su carné, si no tendría que llevar la "L"... tardó unos veinte minutos en decidirse a salir del garaje. Tenía miedo por si le paraba la policía..pero si no se excedía no tendrían por qué.

El coche iba raro, eso no podía negarlo nadie... pero al rato ella le pilló el truco y el coche empezó a funcionar mejor. Tan bien, que en cinco minutos se había quedado sin gasolina y estaba en reserva. Así que se fue a la gasolinera más cercana y le puso gasolina. Mientras se llenaba, decidió comprar golosinas en la tiendecita. El dependiente trató de ligar con ella y le alegró ligeramente el día. Era una tontería, probablemente se lo diría a todas las que pasaban por allí...pero tras ese día...

Sakura salió de la gasolinera y entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía adónde ir. Así que lo único que hizo fue conducir. Condujo y condujo hasta que su hambre se notó tantísimo que rugió su estómago. Paró en el primer área de servicio que encontró y comió un bocadilllo cualquiera. Cuando terminó se percató de la hora que era: las seis menos veinte. Había comido tardísimo... y sus padres se preguntarían dónde está. Se quedó un rato en la mesa donde había comido, mirando hacia su coche bastante bien aparcado para haberlo cogido por primera vez en un año y pico. Su móvil empezó a sonar, lo cogió y vio qué número era. Pero no le sonaba de nada. "¿Lo cojo?" se dijo a sí misma. El teléfono sonaba con insistencia y la gente del área de servicio la miraban con cara de "¿Quieres cogerlo ya?". Pero cuando le iba a dar al botoncito de descolgar, dejó de sonar. No sabría quién había sido. Sakura nunca había sido de ese tipo de personas cotillas que quieren saberlo todo y se impacientan fácilmente. Pagó su comida y salió a por su coche. Lo abrió y entró en él. Decidió que era hora de volver a su casa... pronto cenarían y el camino de donde estaban hasta su barrio era muy largo.

Y tanto.. tardó dos horas en llegar a su casa. Tocó al timbre y la recibió su madre.

-¡Sakura! ¿Dónde has estado?  
-He cogido el coche.  
-Oh, cielos...  
-Quiero domir, ¿puedo?  
-Claro que sí, hace tiempo que cambiamos la salita por un cuarto de invitados. ¿No lo sabías?  
-Por lo visto se perdieron muchas cartas-djo con sorna

Sakura descubrió que las cosas que no estaban en su verdadera habitación estaban allí. Se puso el pijama y se durmió. Al día siguiente, al despertarse, vio que no había nadie. Ni sus padres ni la súper-inquilina. Pero descubrió una nota en la pizarra de la cocina:

"Sakura:

Tu padre y yo hemos ido al pueblo a llevar unas cuantas cosas para que la mudanza no sea toda de una vez. Seguramente Temari esté con sus amigas. Cuando te despiertes quiero que me hagas una llamada perdida.

Mamá"

La madre de Sakura siempre firmaba las notas como "Mamá", incluso cuando era más pequeña bromeaba con eso y los justificantes de clase. Sakura se reía... pero a sus diecinueve años ya no le encontraba la gracia. Desayunó como nunca: cereales, bollos, magdalenas, ensaimadas.. y finalmente un huevo frito. Sakura no tardó mucho en vomitarlo. Se duchó y se vistió, no le hizo la llamada perdida a su madre hasta dos horas más tarde, cuando se acordó, cogió su móvil y lo hizo.

Ni un minuto más tarde, su madre ya la estaba llamando. Ella lo cogió, no le quedaba otra.

-¿Sí?  
-Sakura, tu padre y yo hemos hablado acerca de lo que pasó ayer  
-¿Y?  
-Tenemos algo importante que decirte... mira, espérate, que estamos al lado de casa.

Sakura colgó sin despedirse, sin siquiera un "Vale". Esperó a sus padres, que no tardaron ni cinco minutos. Cuando su madre se sentó en el sofá, Sakura la miró con expresión vaga.

-Nos volvemos al pueblo porque papá se prejubila.  
-¿Ah, sí?  
-Sí.. y... dado que esta casa ya está pagada.. hemos pensado en ponerla a tu nombre. ¿Qué te parece?  
-¿Y cuando empiece el curso, qué? Tengo que coger dos autobuses para llegar aquí.  
-¿No dijiste ayer que cogiste el coche? también está a tu nombre y papá lo pagó todo...  
-¿Para qué quiero yo una casa tan grande?  
-Más vale que te sobre espacio que no que te falte, Sakura-dijo el padre de ella, haciéndose oir por primera vez  
-¿Hecho entonces?-preguntó su madre, sonriente  
-No me queda otra...-dijo ella-¿Cuándo os vais de verdad?  
-Este viernes.. por las mañanas papá y yo nos vamos llevando cosas al pueblo, que no está tan lejos.  
-¿La súper-inquilina tendrá que quedarse aquí también?  
-Bueno.. cariño, a ti te pagarán por mantenerla.  
-Oye, oye.. ¿mantenerla? Que yo no trabajo  
-Cariño, tendrías que buscarte un trabajo aunque fuera solo para ti. ¿Qué hay de las facturas?  
-Está bien.. pero si es mi casa, pongo yo las normas. Nada de novios ni fiestas ni nada.. además, que se cambie al cuarto de invitados, que donde duerme ahora es mi habitación.  
-Chica, eso es de mala educación.  
-No, no. Lo que es de mala eduación es no haberme pedido permiso para alquilar mi cuarto.  
-Vale, haz lo que quieras

Aquel día Sakura había notado que algo peor que el día anterior sucedería... esperaba equivocarse... pero casi nunca lo hacía. Naruto y ella habían roto, pero ahora viviría en su propia casa con una tía que no conocía de nada.. ¿qué más se podía pedir? sin duda, le esperaban unos malos días.

**Posts it!**  
Bueno... el primer capítulo siempre o casi siempre suele salirme mal.. así que no os dejeis fiar mucho por la primera impresión. Prometo que habrá romance... Este fic será un poco diferente de "Real". Es un AU y son más mayores... así que se darán situaciones diferentes. Espero que os guste.. prometo que será más animado. :P

**Kire**


	2. El libro

_02.El libro_

La casa estaba llena de periódicos busca-empleos. Había cajas por aquí y por allá, además de maletas. Sakura le estaba pillando manía a Temari, la súper-inquilina y su, en dos días, compañera de piso. Los padres de Sakura pasaban ya más tiempo en el pueblo que en su casa. Sakura sabía que a ellos les gustaba la vida rural.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Temari pasando las manos por un montón de periódicos con anuncios rodeados en rojo. Sakura los apartó de su vista.  
-Nada que a ti te pueda interesar  
-Oye, no te pongas así...  
-Me pongo como me da la gana. Algunas tenemos que trabajar.. aunque sea para mantener a una desconocida-dijo, en bajito pero perfectamente audible.  
-Escucha, te voy a dar un consejo: desecha los anuncios que salgan en este periódico.-dijo, señalando uno en concreto-Los mejores siempre están en éste-y señaló otro, levantándose del sofá y dejando a Sakura anonadada.  
-¿Y a ti qué más te da?-preguntó Sakura, antes de que saliera Temari por la puerta  
-Soy mayor que tú, Sakura... que tú me mantengas ahora no quiere decir que no haya buscado trabajo en toda mi vida. Y créeme.. sé por propia experiencia qué periódicos ofrecen mejores empleos.

Durante toda la tarde, Sakura había seleccionado más de diecisiete empleos diferentes. Camarera en un pub por las noches, camarera en un café por las tardes, camarera en un restaurante, dependienta de tienda de ropa, reponedora en un súper, limpiadora... pero solamente había conseguido dos entrevistas ese día: la de camarera en un pub por las noches y la de dependienta de ropa. A las siete, Sakura debía ir a la entrevista de la tienda de ropa... y a las nueve, a la del pub. Ella lo tenía claro.. prefería mil veces lo de la tienda que lo del pub.. pero una cosa es preferir y otra es que te escojan. Así que, decidida, se fue a las dos entrevistas.

En la entrevista para dependienta había unas diez chicas, sin contarla a ella, que buscaban ese puesto de trabajo. Casi todas eran rubias y de pelo largo, brllante y liso. Sakura se sentía pequeña... seguro que no la escogían a ella. Una a una, las chicas fueron pasando e hicieron una entrevista individual. En total, la entrevista duró hora y media... y a Sakura le dijeron un "Ya te llamaremos" que ella interpretó como "Hay chicas mejores que tú para ocupar este puesto, gracias".

Rápidamente, Sakura fue a la entrevista del pub -la cual también estaba bastante frecuentada de chicas y que le dio la misma impresión que la otra-. El pub era bastante mejor de lo que imaginaba ella... era limpio, grande y estaba bastante bien iluminado. Pero también le soltaron un "Ya te llamaremos". Así que Sakura volvió a casa compuesta y sin novio. Y nunca mejor dicho. Abrió la puerta y oyó cómo sus padres ya se iban a la cama. Miró por la casa y no encontró a Temari, pero tampoco le importaba dónde estaría.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación -la que pronto sería de Temari- y la vio toda desordenada, sin apenas luz y llena de cosas por el suelo. Y se derrumbó, claro, mientras se tumbaba en la cama. Le parecía increíble cómo podía hundirse todo de repente. Odiaba todo lo que estaba pasando, odiaba que la hubieran dejado, odiaba tener que buscar empleo desesperadamente, odiaba no poder dormir en su propia cama... pero sin embargo no odiaba a Naruto por haberla dejado, no odiaba Hinata por haberle "robado" el novio, no odiaba a Temari por ocupar su lugar, no odiaba a sus padres por irse al pueblo y dejarla ahí sola. No los odiaba porque no podía... y eso era lo que realmente más odiaba.

Sakura ni siquiera se puso el pijama, se durmió con la ropa de la calle. Y al día siguiente se despertó tarde.. tardísimo... a las tres y media de la tarde. Sus padres ya no estaban y ella los echaba en falta. Temari tampoco estaba. Se preparó un café y volvió a su búsqueda intensiva de empleo... desechó muchos periódicos y se quedó con unos cuatro. A la media hora su móvil sonó: era aquel extraño número otra vez.

Ahora, Sakura estaba sola y no tenía a nadie que la mirase con cara de "Cógelo", así que todo dependía de ella. Pero siempre había sido muy reacia a hablar por teléfono con desconocidos. Así que dejó que sonase y sonase y sonase... hasta que la llamada se cortó a los doce o trece tonos. Pero quienquiera que llamase volvió a insistir. Y tuvo que cogerlo.

-¿Diga?-dijo, con voz un poco temblorosa  
-Sakura, hija... por fin contestas. Te llamé ayer, pero nada de nada...-Sakura comprendió al reconocer la voz: era el decano, así que la estaba llamando desde la universidad. No conocía el número porque siempre llamaba desde él, nunca la llamaban desde él.

-¿Qué quiere, decano?  
-Verás, la bibliotecaria ha cogido vacaciones y no tenemos a nadie que ocupe el puesto. Ya que tú eres una excelente estudiante, he pensado que podrías encargarte de su trabajo. Se te pagaría claro-y entonces se le encendió la bombillita.  
-¿Se me pagaría?  
-Por supuesto... los tres meses del verano, excepto las dos últimas semanas de agosto, que se cierra la biblioteca, se te pagarían con el salario mínimo, unos sesenta y nueve mil yenes (N/A: 69.768 yenes, en concreto. Salario mínimo en España. Valor equivalente a 516€) Pero cuanto más te esfuerces, más te pagamos. Es decir.. si ordenas los libros, te encargas de catalogarlos, te ocupas de las entradas y salidas de la gente, etc. Es un trabajo duro, pero lo bueno es que pudes escoger dos semanas de vacaciones cuando tú quieras... Si no te interesa, no pasa nada, que tengo otro alumno también muy bueno que viene mucho por aquí al que creo que podría interesarle.   
-Puess..-la verdad es que no estaba para rechazar un trabajo: sus padres se irían al día siguiente y no podrían mantenerla a ella y a Temari.-Sí, vale, acepto. ¿Cuándo empiezo?  
-¿Podrías venir ahora en un rato y te explico todo?  
-Vale, ¿a qué hora?  
-¿A las cinco?  
-Está bien-Sakura miró su reloj: eran las cuatro y cinco.  
-Pues hasta dentro de una hora, más o menos.  
-Hasta luego, decano.

Sakura colgó y se sintió contenta: por fin un trabajo. Le quedaba lejos, sería duro, le pagaban poco y probablemente debía pluriemplearse. Pero no le importaba... el caso es que había conseguido un empleo. Aquella misma tarde, el decano y ella pasaron dos horas hablando acerca del tema. Por lo visto él también se iba de vacaciones y por eso la había llamado.

-Bueno, yo mañana ya no estoy.. es por eso que te había insistido tantísimo, perdona. Aunque ya sabes.. se lo hubiera pedido al otro alumno-el decano había estado toda la tarde repitiendo esa coletilla..y a Sakura le habían entrado, por una vez en su vida, las ganas de cotillear.  
-Oiga.. ¿y quién es ese alumno?-preguntó, un poco indecisa  
-Uchiha Sasuke. De toda su carrera, ha sido el que ha tenido las notas más altas. Suele venir por aquí... pero por lo visto hoy a decidido no venir-le dijo, guiñándole.  
-¿Y qué estudia?-preguntó Sakura mientras se maldecía a sí misma por sacar la vena preguntona  
-Diseño gráfico y publicidad. Es muy bueno en lo suyo.. pero es un poco patoso... aunque tiene talentos ocultos.. Ha habido noches que nos las hemos pasado él y yo jugando al ajedrez.  
-¿Vive en el campus?-y seguía con las preguntas  
-Claro, seguirá en verano y por lo que me ha contado tiene pensado pasar aquí toda la carrera.

Aquella noche, Sakura durmió un poco mal. Bien por el calor o bien por averiguar quién demonios era tan sumamente perfecto. Pero lo vería tarde o temprano, si vivía en el campus; así que no se impacientó. A las ocho y media, Sakura se levantó y a las nueve ya estaba allí. Con el coche no tardaba ni quince minutos en llegar. Fue ella la que abrió la biblioteca, así que se percató de que el decano había depositado en ella mucha confianza.

A los cinco minutos de su llegada, la biblioteca empezó a llenarse. Pero lo hacía tan silenciosa y paulatinamente que Sakura no se daba cuenta de ello, así que se asustaba cuando, al darse la vuelta, ya encontraba gente sentada, leyendo, estudiando y escribiendo. Aunque no quisiera, sus ojos iban de un lado a otro... buscando a ese tal Uchiha Sasuke. No sabía nada de él excepto su nombre y qué estudiaba... y por supuesto no iba a ir preguntando uno a uno.

Paseó por la biblioteca y se percató de que la bibliotecaria no era muy ordenada. Poco a poco, Sakura fue colocando los libros por orden alfabético, categoría y tamaño. Pasó su dedo índice por una sección que le interesaba y se paró en un libro en concreto. Decía "Medicina: grandes héroes de bata blanca". El título del libro le llamó la atención, así que tiró de él hacía sí misma. Pero estaba duro; Sakura tardó dos segundos en darse cuenta de que no es que estuviera duro.. es que alguien lo estaba cogiendo por el otro lado.

Así que empezó a tirar, y a tirar más fuerte. Por lo visto la otra persona también lo quería; pero ella ganó. Cuando cogió por fin el libro, vio quién tiraba desde el otro lado: el chico que casi la atropella, pero ahora la miraba furioso. Pronto notó cómo salía de su pasillo para entrar en el que estaba ella.

-¡Oye, ese libro lo quiero yo!-dijo, sin moderar la voz. Sakura soltó un "¡¡Shh!" y puso su dedo índice delante de su boca. Luego lo usó para señalar un cartel que decía "Silencio, por favor".-Escucha... llevo cogiendo ese libro desde hace más de una semana. Necesito información sobre un médico en concreto para un trabajo del que depende que me den una beca o no.  
-Vamos, vamos.. si solo es una beca-Sakura ya estaba pillando manía a la palabra-¿qué más te da? ¿Necesitas ese trabajo para aprobar en Septiembre?  
-No, he aprobado el curso, pero..  
-Pues entonces te aguantas, tío.. lo quiero yo.. además, soy la bibliotecaria ahora.  
-No es muy profesional de tu parte que le hagas eso a alguien que se pasa aquí medio día.  
-No es mi culpa que seas un ratón de biblioteca  
-Ratón de biblioteca.. ¡¡te voy a dar yo a ti ratón de biblioteca!

-¿Quieres este libro?  
-¡Sí!

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí!

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí!

-¿Lo quieres?  
-¡Que síí!  
-Pues yo también.-dijo, poniéndose el libro bajo el brazo, caminando con orgullo y la cabeza alta.

Al día siguiente aquel chico -del que ella no sabía ni su nombre- continuó presionándola, pero ella se resistió. En el fondo tampoco lo quería tanto, pero le resultaba gracioso que alguien siguiese tantísimo un simple libro. Sí, era bueno, Sakura no lo negaba -tuvo que leerselo entero, ya que su "rival" había estado obvservándola. Sakura aguantó dos semanas de presión.. y finalmente, cedió.

-¿Quieres tu libro? Pues quédatelo. Toma, es todo tuyo-dijo, tirándoselo a la mesa en la que él estaba sentado, vigilándola.- Te haré un favor.. ni siquiera te lo voy a apuntar. Es totalmente tuyo... Yo me lo sé de memoria-dijo, con un deje de cansancio y hastío.

-¡Espera!-dijo el chico, llamando la atención de toda la biblioteca al olvidar de nuevo que había de guardar silencio. Sakura dio media vuelta y lo miró.

-¿Qué quieres?  
-¿Por qué tanto interés en el libro? ¿Qué tenía que lo querías tanto?  
-Estudio medicina-dijo, sin más.  
-Menudo asco-comentó el muchacho, medio sonriendo, algo cohibido y con el libro aún en la mano.  
-A mí me gusta-dijo Sakura, con cara de "Cada uno tiene sus gustos, déjame a mí tener los míos"  
-Ahm..-el chico, sonrió tímido, cabizbajo y toqueteando el libro.

-Si me disculpas-prosiguió Sakura, dedicándole una mirada incrédula; siendo interrumpida segundos más tarde de nuevo por él.  
-Oye  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó, en un tono bajo incluso para la gente que frecuentaba la biblioteca... la cual no se perdía detalle alguno  
-Haruno Sakura  
-Sakura... bonito nombre. -ella lo miró con una ceja alzada y una pequeña sonrisita.  
-Es un nombre muy común  
-Ya, bueno.. sigue siendo bonito. Es una flor, ¿a que sí?  
-Todo el mundo sabe eso-dijo ella, echando a andar para continuar con su trabajo. Él iba detrás de ella.  
-A mí me gusta ir de hanami todos los años (N/A: ir de Hanami, organizar Hanami o festejar Hanami es decir literalmente "ir a ver las flores", estilo picnic). ¿Y a ti?  
-Llamándome Sakura creo que sería una redundancia ir de hanami.  
-¿Pero has ido alguna vez?  
-Solo una, con mis padres. Tenía seis años y medio y me se me acababa de caer mi primer diente de leche. ¿Alguna otra información sobre las trivialidades del día a día en mi vida que quiera conocer usted, Señor Desconocido?-preguntó ella, perdiendo un poco la paciencia.  
-Las flores de cerezo representan la "belleza efímera"-dijo él, en un tono algo raro.  
-¿Eso es una pregunta o..?-preguntó ella, mirándolo medio riéndose de él, el cual continuaba con la sonrisita tímida y la miraba de vez en cuando.  
-Ah.. me llamo Uchiha Sasuke-dijo, sonrojándose un poco y sonriendo más abiertamente. El cerebro de ella fue rápidamente rebuscando entre sus recuerdos y sus almacenamientos.. hasta que llegó: Uchiha Sasuke, aquel que iba detrás de ella en la lista de candidatos a su puesto de trabajo actual. Debió de quedársele una cara palidísima, porque él la miró preocupado y llegó a zarandearla ligeramente.  
-¿Tú eres Uchiha Sasuke?  
-¿Sí, por?-silencio-¿Por?  
-No... por nada-dijo ella, recuperándose un poco del shock.  
-Si estuviera herido y al borde de la muerte, no me importaría que fueras tú quien me tratase-dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa bobalicona. "¿Me está echando los tejos?", pensó Sakura, con una sonrisa de no-puedo-creerlo.-¿Vendrás mucho por aquí?  
-Trabajo aquí-dijo haciendo incapié en la palabra  
-Ah, es verdad.. qué tonto..-"Pues sí que es un poco torpe, sí" dijo la Inner Sakura.-Muchas gracias por el libro  
-Gracias a ti por dejarme en paz-contestó ella, secamente  
-Acabas de darme una razón para que continúe molestándote, Haruno Sakura.

Y dicho eso, Sasuke volvió a su mesa y empezó a trabajar de verdad. Aunque de vez en cuando se le escapaba alguna que otra miradita hacia Sakura. Ella se limitaba a sonreír.

**Posts it!**  
NO TENGO EXCUSA! Bueno, en realidad sí la tengo. El caso es que el capítulo ya lo tenía escrito hace tiempo.. exactamente el día 13 ya lo tenía. Pero la conexión me iba muy mal y no pude subirlo. Y luego, el 16 salió el sexto libro de Harry Potter y no pude esperar. Así que si ven que me demoro.. ya saben por qué es. Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews.. ciertamente no esperaba tantos. :P

_**Reviews:  
**jaide112:_ ¿De veras lo crees? Mis primeros chapters suelen ser malillos.. Puede ser que Naruto salga más adelante.. y las otras parejas casi seguro que saldrán. Aunque cambiaré los turnos con Shikamaru. En mi anterior fic había ShikaIno.. y en éste tengo pensado un ShikaTema, para variar un poco._  
HarunoSakura91:_jajaj, MUCHÍSIMO:P Tú tranquila, que hablas con una amante perdida del SasuSaku, así que haber, habrá seguro. Y aunque se ve que Sasuke es un poco torpe para unas cosas.. lo compensará porque es buena persona, en el fondo. ;)_  
lulichan:_ XDDD No quería utilizar a Naruto, pero pensé que la idea de emparejarla con Lee o con, por ejemplo, algún personaje tipo las Mary-Sues de los fics de Harry Potter, no sería muy buena. La verdad es que hay días que es mejor no levantarse de la cama XD_  
Mickeymalote:_ Hey, muchas gracias por el review. Muy buenas las observaciones :D Todos coincidimos en que ese día no debió levantarse :P_  
CAROLA:_¿Muy bueno? ¿En serio? Oye, pues muchas gracias ñ.ñ Espero que éste te guste también._  
Kitiara:_ ¡Pues claro que aparecerá Itachi! ¿Acaso lo dudabas:P ¿te gustan los finales tristes o dramáticos? ¿quieres que corten? Ainss.. a ti lo que te gusta es que haya temas jugosos! XD_  
maria:_Muchas gracias por el review. Hay gente que le gusta y no pone reviews.. _  
AyumiUchihaHaruno:_¿me agregaste? wow, me siento importante :P un epílogo, una secuela y de todo, vamos! jajaja, ya veré, ya.._  
Temari-Shikamaru:_Se llevarán bien.. pero a Sakura le costará un poco, aunque Temari pondrá de su parte, claro. :)_  
Selkie no Karura-Chan:_¿Te gustó demasiado? Oye, pues espero que éste también te guste demasiado :P_  
MariahHaruno:_Muchas gracias ñ.ñ siento muchísimo haberme demorado tanto U.U Prometo que no volverá a pasar.. o al menos eso espero xD_  
SKodashy:_Ya todos me estais con la secuela, ¿ehh? jajaj, os gustó realmente.. y yo que no pensé que tendría esta relevancia.. O.O_  
_

**Kire**


	3. Mochidzuki

_03.Mochidzuki_

Aunque Sakura no quería admitirlo, Temari se estaba portando bien con ella. Tal vez solamente buscaba ser aceptada.. o tal vez quería hacerse amiga suya. Y a pesar de que Temari opuso resistencia cuando Sakura le comentó lo del intercambio de dormitorios, cedió, ya que no le quedaba otro remedio.

-He encontrado un curro que a lo mejor te gustaría mirarte-comentó un miércoles por la mañana Temari, mientras ambas desayunaban cereales  
-¿Sí, de qué va?  
-Es un curre por la noche, en un pub.  
-¿Camarera?  
-Gogó  
-No me gusta bailar, y mucho menos frente a babosos salidorros-respondió Sakura, ya que aún le tenía un poco de manía a la "súper-inquilina"  
-Tú tranquila, no pasa nada. El lugar es agradable y pagan muy bien.. mucho mejor que en la biblioteca.  
-¿Cuánto pagan?  
-Mínimo 90.000 yenes (N/A: 666.77 euros, en total.)  
-No necesitamos 159.000 yenes al mes. El piso está pagado y mi coche también. La gasolina no me sale tan cara porque no lo uso mucho.. y ¿cuántos podemos gastar de luz y agua al mes, eh? yo creo que ni llegamos a los 20.000 yenes por cada cosa.  
-No sé, pero siempre viene bien sacarse un dinero en verano. En Septiembre volverás a la facultad.. y no es precisamente barata. Yo que tú me lo pensaba-Sakura recapacitó, con cara de "¿No me va a quedar otro remedio?"  
-¿Y no tienen un puesto libre de camarera? Prefiero eso a mover el culo  
-Puedo hablar con el dueño, que me he hecho muy amiga suya-Sakura alzó una ceja y se metió una cucharada de cereales a la boca  
-¿Muy amiga?-preguntó, con la boca llena  
-Bueno.. amiga especial-dijo Temari, sonriendo  
-Eres una cerda-comentó Sakura, tras tragar, con una sonrisita por debajo de la nariz.  
-No soy una cerda... él es diferente, ¿sabes? No sé... aunque sea el dueño de un sitio tan... tan..  
-¿Sucio y rastrero?-preguntó Sakura  
-¡No! Simplemente se lo montó bien... además, el pub no es solamente un local para enrollarse y esas cosas. Se está muy bien.. es lo mejor de lo peor, no sé si me captas.  
-Te capto-dijo Sakura, con un gesto como "Nunca he utilizado esta palabra, pero como tú la has dicho... tendré que emplearla aunque me parezca anticuada y horrible"  
-El pub está muy bien, la verdad... él me presentó a unos amigos suyos y la verdad es que son muy majos  
-¿Cómo se llama?  
-Mochidzuki-contestó automáticamente Temari  
-El local no, ¡_él_!  
-Shikamaru-contestó, añadiéndole un suspiro de tonta enamorada. Sakura entonces se sintió como si le hubieran clavado mil dagas ardientes en el corazón y le hubiesen echado limón y sal a la herida; se había acordado de Naruto.

Aquel día, Sakura fue interrumpida unas diecisiete veces por Sasuke. No quería ser grosera, pero era agobiante tenerlo detrás todo el rato. Finalmente, Sakura se rindió y se sentó en su escritorio -que, anteriormente, había pertenecido a la verdadera bibliotecaria-. No pasaron ni cinco minutos y Uchiha Sasuke ya estaba allí para molestarla.

-Disculpa-dijo la voz intrigante de Sasuke, rasgando el dulce sosiego de aquella mañana en la biblioteca  
-¿Qué quieres, Uchiha?-preguntó ella, bufando y sin mirarlo, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.  
-Estaba pensando... ¿sabes qué es lo que me apetece hacer ahora?  
-Sorpréndeme-respondió ella, ininteresada y muy bajito  
-Comerme un helado-(N/A: Gotita cayendo por la cabeza de Sakura)  
-Vale  
-¿Te gustan los helados?-preguntó Sasuke, cogiendo una silla y sentándose frente al escritorio de ella  
-Sí  
-¿De qué sabor?  
-Me da igual  
-¿Chocolate?  
-Sí  
-¿Fresa?  
-Sí  
-¿Vainilla?  
-Sí  
-¿Nata?  
-Sí  
-¿Menta?  
-No  
-¡Ha! ¡Te pillé!-dijo Sasuke, olvidando de nuevo lo del silencio-¿Tienes hermanos?  
-No  
-¿Y hermanas?  
-No  
-¿Tienes coche?  
-Sí  
-¿De qué color es?  
-Verde oscuro metalizado  
-¿Qué modelo es?  
-Un Mazda RX8  
-Es un buen coche  
-Vale  
-¿Te gusta el cine?  
-Sí  
-¿Cuál es tu película favorita?  
-No lo sé  
-¿Te gusta salir?  
-Depende  
-¿Salir por la noche de fiesta?  
-No  
-¿Salir conmigo?  
-S..¡¿qué!-chilló Sakura alzando de pronto la cabeza, y llamando la atención de toda la biblioteca, que la miraba con los ojos abiertos. Miró a Sasuke, el cual sonreía y la miraba con ojos encantadores.  
-Lo sabía  
-¿El qué?  
-Ibas a decir que sí  
-Eso no es cierto  
-Sí lo es  
-No saldría contigo ni en un millón de años  
-Pues yo creo que sí  
-Tú no sabes nada sobre mí  
-Sé más de lo que crees. Además, para eso te molesto, para conocerte más y mejor.-Sakura se curzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y soltó un "Hmph!". Él sonrió más.-Te ha dejado tu novio hace relativamente poco, ¿cierto?-Sakura abrió los ojos, entre perpleja y asustada-Llevabas mucho con él y fue él quien te dejó a ti.-se hizo un silencio- Cuando todo parecía ir bien, de pronto todo de desbarajusta. A juzgar por tus ojeras, tienes bastante estrés, aunque no sé por qué.-Sakura bajó la cabeza, triste- Te dejó por otra. No cortó solamente contigo, si no que aún encima había estado tonteando con otra. ¿No es así?-y por un momento, Sakura creyó percibir un toque de sensibilidad en la voz de él.  
-Sí-contestó despacio y en bajito  
-Es un capullo, no sabe lo que se pierde.  
-No, no lo es. Y no se pierde nada.. ¡y déjame en paz, que tú no me conoces!-soltó de pronto Sakura, echándose a llorar, por fin, tras unos días de hacerse la dura y tratar de olvidar lo que había pasado.

Sasuke se agachó y Sakura lo vio gateando hacia el hueco debajo de su escritorio. Le tendió la mano, sonriente.

-¿Eres imbécil o te lo haces, tío?-preguntó ella, que no estaba para bromas ni jueguecitos  
-Agáchate, por favor. Te sentirás mejor, hazme caso.-Sakura cogió su mano y él la atrajo hacia sí, para quedar ambos bajo el escritorio -el cual tenía una tabla de madera que llegaba hasta abajo del todo, donde se apoyaron las espaldas- Cuando te sientas muy muy muy muy mal, puedes buscar rincones como éste. Son un buen refugio, puedes creerme.-comentó, sonriendo  
-Pero esto no arregla nada, cuando salga no habrá cambiado nada.  
-¿Estás segura? yo creo que sí. Te habrás desahogado.. habrás llorado y te habrás lamentado. Te habrás sentido, tal vez, tonta y estúpida... pero habrás sabido encontrarte un lugar del que poder huir de todo lo que te atormenta allá afuera-dijo él, señalando el sillón donde estaba sentada ella.-Sí, es cierto. Esto es una pura tontería.. pero me lo agradecerás esta noche cuando intentes dormir.  
-¿Cómo..?-pero él la interrumpió  
-No eres la única que llora por las noches  
-¿Es que tú lloras por las noches?  
-Todas y cada una de las noches de mi vida. Bueno, no.. todas todas no.-Sakura sonrió, entre lágrimas.  
-Qué nenaza-dijo ella  
-¿Por? ¿Es que no podemos llorar?  
-Sí, pero no se ven a muchos chicos que lloren todas las noches y lo digan abiertamente  
-Ya, bueno.. es que yo no soy un chico normal -le dijo con un poco de vacile- Nunca me verás llorar de día.. siempre lloro cuando me voy a dormir. Puede ser la situación más emotiva, que yo no lloro. Solamente lloro por una causa.  
-¿Y por qué lloras, si puede saberse?  
-Ahh, conque ahora eres tú la que hace las preguntas, ¿eh?  
-Si no quieres decirlo no importa  
-Es por mis padres-dijo Sasuke.. y su sonrisa se desvaneció y se tornó gris y triste. Sakura le pasó una mano por la espalda.-Ellos murieron cuando yo era pequeño.-se hizo un silencio y Sakura comprendió que, si él no había añadido la razón de su muerte, no sería de buena educación preguntarle.  
-¿Te gusta el helado de menta?  
-No  
-¿Tienes hermanos?  
-Sí, un hermano.   
-¿Y hermanas?  
-No  
-¿Tienes coche?  
-Sí  
-¿De qué color?  
-Negro  
-¿De qué modelo?  
-Un Honda S2000  
-Es un buen coche  
-Sí  
-¿Te gusta el cine?  
-Sí  
-¿Cuál es tu película favorita?  
-Lost in translation. Te gustaría.  
-¿Te gusta salir?  
-Depende  
-¿Salir por la noche?  
-No-dijo, orgulloso, sonriéndole.  
-Bien-y Sasuke dejó de sonreír, ya que esperaba la siguiente pregunta que él hizo antes: "¿Salir conmigo?"  
-La respuesta sería sí-dijo él, alegre. Sakura lo miró como "¡¡Andaaa!".

Sakura se secó un poco las lágrimas y Sasuke le sonrió. De pronto, ambos brincaron del susto.

-Disculpe, señorita-dijo una voz de chico desde "el mundo real"-necesito devolver un libro, ¿Está usted ahí abajo?-preguntó, golpeando la mesa y con voz de pito  
-Me reclaman-comentó en bajito Sakura. Y antes de que pudiera salir, él ya se había levantado y ya le había ofrecido su mano.  
-Tome, necesito devolver el libro y..-se interrumpió al ver salir a Sasuke, alegre, que echó a andar hacia su mesa, con las manos en los bolsillos  
-¿Qué hay?-dijo, alzándole una mano a aquel tipo bajito y gordinflón que quería devolver su libro. Sakura se sonrió y vio cómo Sasuke salía de la biblioteca.

El reloj de la biblioteca marcaba las dos menos tres minutos, y Sakura ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas. Apenas quedaban dos personas en la biblioteca, las cuales también estaban dejando libros en sus estantes y recogiendo sus bienes. Y a las dos en punto, Sakura cerró la biblioteca y salió del campus. Iba contenta, le habían alegrado el día.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina de la biblioteca, Sakura pegó un brinco del susto. Y Sasuke, que era quien estaba allí, con las manos en los bolsillos y apoyado contra la pared, se echó a reír.

-¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!-dijo ella, respirando agitadamente, con la mano derecha en el corazón.  
-Perdona, perdona.  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-Solamente quería darte una cosa  
-¿El qué?  
-Mi número de teléfono fijo, mi número de móvil, la dirección de mi casa y el número de habitación que tengo en la residencia.-dijo, como si fuera dándolo por ahí a todo el mundo. Sakura cogió la hoja que él le había dado y la miró. Letra perfecta, aunque con carácter.. y muy ordenado todo. Sonrió.  
-¿Vas dándole esto a todas?-dijo, mientras echó a andar hacia la salida al parking, mientras él la seguía  
-No a todas. Solamente a las que me gustan desde el primer momento en que las veo.  
-Ese te ha quedado fatal-comentó ella, francamente, medio riendo.  
-Vale, ¿Qué te parece éste otro: "Solo con las que me quiero casar"  
-Ése, además de malo.. no tiene ni gracia  
-No tiene por qué ser gracioso, tiene que ser cierto, ¿no? De eso se trata  
-Busca nuevos piropos. Me lo quedaré por no hacerte un feo.. pero tú y yo nunca saldremos.. y mucho menos nos casaremos.-dijo, dirigiéndose hacia su coche perfectamente aparcado  
-¡Nunca digas "de este agua no beberé"!  
-¿Vendrás esta tarde?  
-¿Quieres que venga?-le preguntó él, picarona y burlonamente  
-Esta tarde tenía planeado traer algo que sé que te gustaría. No es un regalo, no te creas, que yo soy muy sosa.  
-Lo dudo-dijo, interrumpiéndola  
-Si vienes esta tarde, te lo enseño. Si no vienes.. pues hasta el lunes.  
-¿Sales hoy?  
-No lo sé-y acto seguido entró en su coche y arrancó, mientras veía cómo Sasuke se despedía por el espejo retrovisor.

Al abrir la puerta de casa, Sakura se quitó los zapatos y fue derecha al aseo: necesitaba hacer pis. Oyó a Temari caminar fuertemente, como siempre, hacia el aseo, y abrió la puerta.

-¿Te importa?-dijo Sakura, en el retrete  
-Bah, no veré nada que no haya visto ya. Quería hablarte de lo del curro. Que he halado con Shikamaru y dice que la semana que viene una camarera se le va de luna de miel con el marido. Como ves, ahí la gente es de pareja estable-le dijo, como demostrándole lo buen lugar que era para trabajar-Pues eso, que dice que se van todo julio y agosto y que le queda un puesto libre. Pero que le interesaría más que fueras para el trabajo de gogó.  
-¡Que no seré gogó, leches! Que no sé ni quiero bailar, ¡anda ya!  
-Vale, vale.. el viernes que viene podrías ir a que te hiciera una entrevista. Algo informal, ya sabes. Pero si quieres hoy nos pasamos por allí y ves el ambiente que hay y eso, ¿vale?  
-Vale, está bien.  
-Comemos ramen  
-¿Con el calor que hace?  
-Oye, no te metas con el ramen, que está de muerte y además lo he hecho yo  
-Ains, por favor, que lo ha hecho ella, la chef profesional-dijo Sakura con un tono burlón, que Temari rió  
-Estará listo ahora mismo, así que date prisa, meona..-y Temari salió del baño

Sakura abrió la biblioteca a las cuatro y media de la tarde. A las cinco menos veinticinco ya había gente rondando por allí. Sakura se había llevado la sorpresa para Sasuke, aunque no lo vio en toda la tarde. Así que se pasó cinco horas ordenando libros, anotando los que la gente se llevaba, los que devolvían, llamando la atención por hablar alto.. y mirando la puerta, por si entraba Sasuke.

A las nueve y media, Sakura cerró la biblioteca hasta el lunes siguiente. Se subió al coche y puso su sorpresita en el asiento del copiloto. Y no arrancó. Se puso el cinturón, pero no lo hizo. Se apoyó en el volante y miró al asiento de al lado, donde estaba su sorpresita.

-No me mires así-le reprochó, aunque no podía responderle, y lo puso en los asientos traseros.

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que se decidió a arrancar y marcharse. Y al llegar a casa, se acordó de que esa noche salía. Eran las diez menos cinco cuando la voz de Temari le chilló a Sakura que habían quedado a y cuarto.

-Lo siento, pensé que llegaría antes-dijo Sakura, sin ganas  
-Vístete, anda  
-Pero es que yo no tengo ese tipo de ropa-dijo, señalando el atuendo de Temari-Además, no quiero vestirme así  
-Te dejaré unos pantalones y una parte de arriba mona  
-Estoy cansada, ¿no podríamos dejarlo hasta mañana?  
-No, ahora ya no. Ponte esto, rápido.

Temari le tendió unos vaqueros oscuros, con un bonito cinturón verde, a juego con la parte de arriba, que era fruncida hacia el centro del pecho y vaporosa hacia abajo. Sakura se puso unos tacones verdes, cogió su bolso y Temari la peinó. A y diez ambas estaban ya en el coche.

-Tú guíame, no tengo ni idea de dónde está  
-Te dije que tenía que conducir yo  
-Nadie conduce mi coche excepto yo, ¿vale?  
-Vale, vale. Ahora métete por esta calle y lo verás-indicó Temari. Y con potra, Sakura encontró aparcamiento delante del local.

No se sentía muy bien... hacía años que no salía de noche en ese plan.. y no confiaba mucho del criterio de Temari. Por suerte, tenía coche y podía huír de allí en cuanto quisiese. Cogió su bolso, cerró el coche y caminó hacia la puerta del local. Entraron sin hacer cola, ya que el tal Shikamaru estaba allí para recibirlas. El logo del pub era un gran círculo gris perla, y las letras del nombre estaban delante, en un gris más oscuro. Por el fondo había estrellitas del mismo color (N/A: Mochidzuki significa Luna Llena).

Sakura entró y vio a las gogós; se le revolvieron las tripas al pensar que ese podría ser su puesto de trabajo. Había una gran barra que hacía un círculo en medio del pub. Sillones y sofás por todo el local, las bailarinas, el DJ, la pista de baile, los aseos... lo típico. Y aunque Temari dijera que no.. a ella le parecía un pub como otro cualquiera.

Pasaron dos horas.. tres... cuatro.. cinco.. Eran las tres y cuarto y Sakura ya no podía más. A su alrededor todo eran parejas. Y en la barra, cerca de ella, todos los solterores. Porque todo eran tíos, excepto ella. De vez en cuando alguno que otro se le acercaba, intentando algo.. pero ella los rechazaba a todos. Ninguno de ellos era Naruto. O Sasuke.

Desesperada, y sin saber muy bien por qué, Sakura cogió su móvil y sacó de su bolso el papel de Sasuke. Su número de móvil era la mejor opción. Así que llamó, aunque no le quedaba mucho saldo. Le contestó un dormido Sasuke.

-Ehm.. Uchiha, soy Sakura-dijo, sintiéndose estúpida por momentos- Verás, estoy en.. bueno, estoy en Mochidzuki y..  
-No me digas más-dijo él, y ella pudo imaginarse su cara solo por el tono de voz-Tú espera, ¿vale?  
-Pero..  
-Tú _espera_-repitió él, un poco menos adormilado. Y le colgó.

Sakura se quedó allí: compuesta y sin novio. Y nunca mejor dicho. Había sido una tontería llamarlo, pero lo había hecho y no había marcha atrás. Pasaron seis minutos y su móvil empezó a sonar y a vibrar, aunque la música altísima hacía que apenas se oyera nada. Cuando iba a cogerlo, dejó de sonar y Sakura comprendió que se trataba de una llamada perdida. "¿Y?" se dijo a sí misma. Al minuto y medio le llegó un mensaje (N/A: Aunque en los móviles japoneses no se envían mensajes.. o sms.. si no e-mails con archivos adjuntos :P). "Sal. Creo que te apetece que alguien te rescate".

Sakura salió del local y miró la calle, que estaba casi vacía. En medio de la carretera estaba Sasuke, sonriente, con una mano hacia atrás.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?-preguntó ella, señalando su mano oculta  
-Oye, estás mejor así que con tu ropa habitual-comentó él, pasando de ella  
-No es mía, es de Temari. ¿Qué tienes ahí?-repitió, acercándosele e intentando coger su mano. Aunque él se cambiaba de mano lo que tenía en un principio en su derecha, y además se echaba hacia atrás.  
-¿Temari?  
-Es mi compañera de piso.. en realidad es una inquilina, el piso es mío. ¡Dime qué tienes ahí!-dijo ella, cuando ya no podía más de la curiosidad. Sasuke sacó una flor de cerezo y se la puso en el pelo. Ella alzó una ceja ante la sonrisa de Sasuke.-Qué poco original, ¿no crees?  
-Bueno, chica.. es lo mejor que he encontrado a las tres y media de la madrugada. En fin, me has llamado para que te rescatase, ¿no?  
-Bueno..  
-Pues venga  
-No puedo dejar a Temari ahí dentro  
-Dale un mensaje al gorila ése de la puerta. Dile que te has ido con el hombre de tu vida y que no podrás esperar para llevar a tu ebria compañera de piso de vuelta a casa.-Sakura se echó a reír  
-Sí venga, ¿y qué más? No puedo, hombre, sería de mala persona dejarla plantada  
-Pues entra ahí y díselo. Yo te espero.  
-Pero..  
-Yo te espero, ¿vale?-se hizo un silencio  
-Vale..-dijo Sakura, en bajito y sonriendo

Sakura entró y buscó a Temari por todas partes. Preguntó a los barman por el dueño, por su jefe, y le indicaron una puerta de "Privado". Ella entró, sin pedir permiso y lo soltó de golpe al verla allí.

-Temari, me voy con un amigo. Nos vemos mañana, le dejo las llaves de mi coche al gorila de la puerta. Por el amor de Dios, cuídalo o te juro que tu beca va a resultar la razón de tu muerte.  
-Tranquila, Sak  
-¿Desde cuándo me llamas Sak?  
-¿Desde ahora? No te preocupes, no hace falta que me dejes tu coche. No creo que vuelva por casa esta noche.. no sé si me entiendes-dijo, en bajito y guiñándole un ojo.- Deja el coche aparcado, que no pasa nada. Mañana lo recoges que no trabajas y pudes venir andando.  
-No, déjalo. Volveré a por él, pero puede que tarde. ¡Hasta mañana!  
-¡Hasta mañana!

Sakura cerró la puerta y dejó a Temari y Shikamaru con las demás personas que había allí dentro -en las cuales no reparó siquiera-. Al salir vio a Sasuke, que tenía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba hacia el cielo.

-Ya estoy aquí  
-Bien, vamos-dijo, ofreciéndole su brazo hasta llegar a su coche, perfectamente aparcado a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sakura, antes de subir, volvió corriendo hacia su coche, lo abrió y recogió una cosa que se había dejado allí. Regresó hacia donde estaba Sasuke y entonces le pidió que cerrase los ojos.

-Tengo aquí la sorpresita que te quería enseñar esta tarde y que al final no pude  
-Lo siento, fue por mi hermano, que..-ella lo interrumpió  
-Es igual, abre los ojos.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, pero también la boca.

-¡Es precioso! Me encanta-dijo él, sonriéndole.

**Posts it!**  
Ya estoy aquí.. esta vez el capítulo ha sido un poco más largo.. prometo que el próximo estará más interesante.. y se sabrá qué es esa sorpresita. Muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos, me dan ánimos y fuerzas para seguir! ;)

_**Reviews:  
**sakurauchihafive (del cap.1):_ La verdad es que yo creía que me había quedado pocho.. pero si a vosotros os gusta :P_  
Sakata Sakeki:_ ains, muchas gracias. ñ.ñ jajaja esos estereotipos.. yo los llamo "típicos tópicos" y la verdad es que hay muchos. Dudé entre hacer al Sasuke-Machito-Ligón o al Sasuke-Intelectual-Torpón XD itachi saldrá, aunque más adelante :P_  
jaide112:_kyaaa! mi niñaa! Pues a parte de hacer SasuSaku (aunque no tan directo como en Real :P), haré NaruHina (saldrán más adelante), NejiTen, ShikaTema.. y veremos si no hago un GaaIno XD

En cuanto al libro de Harry Potter.. KYAAAAAAAAA! Debes comprártelo YA! Me encanta el prisionero de Azkabán, pero éste está desbancándolo por momentos. Hay muchas parejas (aunque la verdad, me esperaba otras), hay misterio, Harry descubre muchas cosas de Voldemort.. no sé, tiene de todo. Es como un poupurrí de los 5 anteriores. :D

¿Te gustaría escribir como yo? pero si yo no hago nada.. solo me pongo y sale.. y a veces no como me gustaría. XD Pues.. la verdad es que no sé si voy a ir a la universidad, pero si así es, me gustaría estudiar o derecho (abogacía), o filología castellana, o filología inglesa o filosofía. Total, que yo de ciencias no soy XD _  
sakurauchihafive:_jajaj sí, es un poco raro.. en realidad a ella le hace tilín, pero acaba de romper con Naruto y.. da palo :P_  
hinaru90:_ ¿te gusta el ShikaTema? Pues saldrá bastante.. y los dos cambiarán para mejor, que conste. jajaj a todos os ha impresionado :P_  
lulichan:_ jajaj sí, leo Harry Potter, estoy hecha una freak. si hubiese nacido un poco antes, también vería Dragon ball. XD sí, escribí un par, si mal no recuerdo. Pues probablemente, pero ahora no caigo.. o.O Sí, está OOC, pero más adelante se verá que en realidad conserva algo de él mismo. ñ.ñ_  
Haruno Sakura:_jaja te gusta? oye, pues me alegro mucho :D_  
nadeshiko-uchija:_ Aquí salió en inglés, nada más.. y veremos cuándo lo sacan traducido, que con el quinto tardaron lo suyo y luego la traducción era una bazofia a veces en ciertas cosas, ¿eh? ¿Viste la petición para que lo saquen antes de que finalice el año y en papel reclicado? Yo firmé :P No me olvido, tú tranqui ;)_  
RiaN-KyoU:_ ¿Que la van a dar en Antena 3? O.O Yo creo que a Naruto le iría bien la voz de Bart Simpson (de España), a Sasuke la voz de Yuki, de Fruits Basket (también el doblaje en español) y a Sakura.. a Sakura está difícil, porque es muy aguda a veces y muy grave otras. Aunque a Ino le iría bien la de Yukino (de KareKano), que es la misma de Motoko (de Love Hina). A Hinata, por supuesto, la de Shinobi (de Love Hina) porque el personaje es parecido. _  
Karura Chan:_ajjaja sí, algo torpe. Pero buena persona en el fondo ;)

**Kire**


	4. La huída

_04. La huída_

Sasuke dejó la -ya no- sorpresa en los asientos traseros y antes de que Sakura abriera la puerta del copiloto, él ya lo había hecho, cortésmente. Sakura le sonrió, y a los quince minutos sin decir nada, decidió romper el hielo.

-No te ha gustado, ¿verdad?-preguntó, en tono preocupado  
-¡Por supuesto que me ha gustado! ¿Cómo lo sabías?  
-Me lo dijo una persona  
-¿Qué persona? Porque solamente hay dos personas en este mundo que sepan..-ella lo interrumpió  
-Pero recuerda que no te lo regalo. Era de mi abuelo, y realmente le tengo mucho aprecio.  
-¿A ti te gusta?  
-Sí, pero no soy buena.  
-Seguro que es mentira.  
-¿Adónde vamos?  
-¿Adónde vamos?-repitió él  
-No juegues al espejo  
-No estoy jugando al espejo, ¿adónde vamos?-preguntó, mirándola, con las manos en el volante  
-Eres tú el que conduce, no me líes, por Dios.  
-No te lío, pero quiero saber adónde vamos.  
-¿Adónde quieres ir? ¿Tenías pensado algo cuando me llamaste para que te rescatara? admitámoslo, me has jodido el sueño, así que lo menos es sacarle provecho.  
-Uchiha..-él la interrumpió  
-Sasuke, si no te importa. Aunque puedes llamarme Sasuke-kun.. Sasuke-san.. Sasuke-koi..-dijo, picaronamente  
-O Sasuke-dobe.. Sasuke-baka... Ero-Sasuke..  
-Ehhm.. no, lo dejamos en Sasuke, me conformo con eso. En realidad tenía pensado un sitio, pero no sé si te gustará.  
-Sasuke-dijo, llamándolo por primera vez por su nombre-He sobrevivido a cinco horas en la barra de Mochidzuki. ¿Qué puede haber peor?  
-Eh, eh, eh. Por poco no sobrevives.. si no hubiese sido por mí.. Y, no sé.. ¿cuatrocientas pinzas en el escroto?-Sakura puso carade asco y dolor  
-Ahg.. no seas cerdo, por el amor de Dios.  
-Ah, ya lo tengo. ¡Que te obliguen a ver "Closer" y "Solaris" hasta el infinito y más allá! o.. mejor aún, ¡¡¡cien mil dagas ardientes atravesando tu corazón y posteriormente todos tus órganos, uno a uno, hasta dejarte como un colador!-Sasuke lo decía con ansias asesinas, pero de broma. Ella lo miraba espectante, con los ojos abiertos  
-Difícil decisión.. pero definitivamente me quedo con las dagas, dado que no tengo escroto.. ¡¡¡y "Solaris" y "Closer" fueron un gran petardo! No soportaría verlas de nuevo. De hecho, ni lo soporté en su momento, en ambas me dormí y me desperté al final. Fue lo mejor de todo.-ambos rieron  
-¿Entonces te llevo al "sitio misterioso"? Te gustará, créeme  
-Tú no me conoces  
-¿Y por qué te has subido a mi coche? Podría violarte o asesinarte.. -dijo, todo serio. Ella lo miraba aterrorizada y él entonces rió.- Lo siento, de verdad. Tranquila, yo no violo ni asesino. Asesinar tal vez, pero violar nunca. Bueno, yo es que a los violadores te juro que los cojía por los coj..-ella lo interrumpió  
-Tranquilo.-dijo, con su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de él (N/A: Recordad que en Japón conducen en el lado izquierdo)-Estoy empezando a creer que soy una mala influencia para ti.  
-No creas, yo estaba corrompido de antes.-dijo, sonriendo- No tardaremos mucho en llegar, si acaso cinco minutos.

Se hizo un silencio y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. De vez en cuando, Sasuke dirigía su mirada a la izquierda, y la veía mirando por la ventana o -en un par de ocasiones- mirándolo a él. Aunque ambos apartaban la mirada enseguida, claro.

-No lo decías en serio, ¿verdad?-preguntó ella en un susurro  
-¿El qué?-respondió él sin poder evitar mirarla  
-Lo de violarme y asesinarme..  
-No, no.. ¡NO, por Dios santo!-respondió él, cada vez más alarmado, subiendo el tono-Eso es.. ¡NOO!-y puso cara de asco  
-Oye, ¿te estoy dando asco?-preguntó ella con aires vacilones

-¡No!-dijo inmediatamente  
-¿Entonces qué insinúas? Porque eso es lo que me ha parecido. ¿Es que no te acostarías conmigo?  
-No he dicho eso  
-¿Entonces sí lo harías?  
-Bbbueeno..  
-¿Eso qué quiere decir?  
-Oye, ¿y por qué te interesa tanto el tema ahora? Eras tú la que decía que nunca saldríamos juntos  
-Ya, bueno, ¿y? ¿No puedes contestarme a la pregunta claramente?  
-¿A qué pregunta?  
-¿Te acostarías conmigo?-se hizo un silencio tenso, Sasuke no sabía qué decir, ella lo miraba espectante  
-Ya hemos llegado, fíjate tú qué suerte-dijo de pronto, con una cara que decía "¡Qué pena que no pueda contestarte!"

Los dos salieron del coche y entonces Sakura reparó en el lugar en el que estaban: la playa. Nunca lo había dicho, pero en realidad la playa de noche le daba miedo. No veía la diferencia entre el cielo y el mar; dónde empezaba uno y acababa el otro. Y eso le ponía nerviosa. Pero no lo dijo, si no que se limitó a sonreír. De pronto, el sonido del maletero le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Y otra vez el sonido confirmaba que Sasuke acababa de coger algo de él: una cámara de fotos.

-Vamos, ven.-dijo él, ofreciéndole su mano tras colgarse la cámara al cuello y también la mini-maleta donde tenía los demás objetivos, el flash y un montón de carretes.  
-Sé andar yo sola, muchas gracias-dijo ella, toda vacilante y con la cabeza alta.

Sasuke cerró el coche y ella se fue derecha a la playa en sí, dando dos pasos y cayéndose.

-¡Auch!-Sasuke fue derecho a ayudarle, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y con cara de "Conque podías andar tú sola, ¿eh?"-¡No digas nada!-replicó ella, tras aceptar la ayuda de él, antes de que abriese siquiera la boca para hablar. Sasuke hizo un gesto como "Oye, ¡no he dicho nada!"

Sakura no había reparado en que la playa tenía arena, pero además algunas piedras. Y ella iba de tacones; de tacones pequeños, pero de tacones, al fin y al cabo. Así que se agarró a la mano de Sasuke y no se soltó hasta que no llegaron al lugar concreto. Sakura miró el reloj: las cuatro y cuarto.

-En media hora amanece.-comentó. Él ni se inmutó- ¿Haces fotos?  
-Sí..-se hizo un silencio tenso  
-¿Y de qué haces fotos?  
-De lo que sea menos de gente posando.-dijo, con una sonrisita como "Así que olvídate de que te haga ninguna foto"  
-¿Pero haces fotos de la gente, aunque no se den cuenta?  
-Que no se den cuenta es la característica única y principal para que yo haga fotos de la gente.-corrijió, moviéndose por donde estaban.

Sakura lo siguió, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Estaban en una parte de la playa que era toda de roca, con pequeñas cuevitas, y al final, iban a dar a un pequeño acantilado. Era realmente bonito, pero no podía apreciarse bien, porque era de noche. Sakura estaba aburrida, solo Sasuke hacía fotos -con flash, por supuesto-. Y ni siquiera le hablaba.

-Cuéntame algo..-dijo ella, tras doce minutos sin mediar palabra con Sasuke.   
-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?-preguntó él, mientras "enrollaba" su carrete ya acabado aún dentro de la cámara. Solamente movía la mano, cada vez más lento, ya que le costaba más.  
-No sé.. pensé que esto sería más interesante  
-Lo será dentro de..-miró su reloj-dieciocho minutos, aproximadamente  
-Menudo control

Sasuke terminó de enrollar el carrete, le dio a un botón en su cámara y sacó el carrete. Abrió una cremallera de un bolsillo de su mini-maletita y Sakura pudo ver lo ordenados que estaban los carretes. Con tapas de diferentes colores, con etiquetas con las fechas y los nombres de los lugares donde fueron tomadas las fotos.. Sasuke buscó con los dedos y sacó el que pertenecía al que había utilizado. Lo metió dentro y cerró la cremallera. Cogió otro, que no tenía etiqueta, sacó un trozo de película y lo introdujo rápidamente, pero con cuidado, en la cámara. Un sonoro "click" anunciaba que el carrete había sido bien puesto. De pronto, sin más, levantó la cámara y le hizo una foto a Sakura, que se quedó perpleja. Y luego otra, y otra, y otra. Hasta que sonrio, alzó la mirada y le sonrió abiertamente, caminando hacia otro sitio, para seguir haciendo fotos.

-Creía que no hacías fotos a la gente que posaba.  
-¿Estabas posando?  
-No, pero..-él la interrumpió  
-Pues entonces..-se hizo un silencio y él siguió andando, ella lo siguió  
-¡Oye!-él se volteó, y respondió a una pregunta nunca hecha  
-Las primeras fotos de los carretes nunca salen. Se han de hacer unas tres o cuatro pruebas para que el carrete corra bien hasta que esté colocado de manera que realmente haga las fotos. Tenía que hacer las pruebas con algo.. o alguien.-dijo, sin más, sonriendo.

Ella lo siguió, aunque no sabía bien adónde. Caminaba por la playa, pensando,cabizbaja. Y poco a poco fue amaneciendo. De pronto Sasuke se paró, y ella también. Inconscientemente, claro. Estaba haciendo fotos sin flash, ya que estaba amaneciendo. Ella no parpadeaba, solo miraba hacia abajo, a ningún sitio en concreto. Se oían los "click" de la cámara de Sasuke, pero pronto pararon.

-¿Tienes hambre?  
-Un poco  
-Sé de una cafetería que está abierta ahora  
-¿Qué tipo de cafetería está abierta a las-miró el reloj-cinco menos cinco de la mañana?  
-De esas del tipo que están abiertas toda la noche-respondió. Gotita en la cabeza para Sakura.-Necesito un café, vamos.  
-Así que lo único que te importa eres tú, realmente  
-Sí, para qué negarlo. Anda, vamos. No está lejos

A los quince minutos, Sasuke y Sakura estaban en la cafetería. Ella reparó en un cartel que decía:

"Horarios.

Lunes-Viernes: 11.p.m - 6.a.m.  
Fines de semana: 11.p.m. - 11.a.m."

-¿Ya tienes novia, Sasuke?-preguntó de pronto la camarera, una chica unos años mayor que ellos dos. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos.  
-¿Qué? Oh, no, no. Es una amiga. Solo eso, una amiga, nada más.  
-Ya, ya-decía mientras se ponía tras la barra para atenderles- ¿qué quereis?  
-Yo quiero un café para llevar, ya sabes cómo.. ah, y unos bollos y una napolitana de chocolate  
-¿De las que tienen canutillos?  
-¡Cómo me conoces! Y también ponme un agua, para luego. ¿Tú qué quieres, Sakura?  
-Ehm.. café para llevar, por favor.  
-¿Solo o con leche?

-Con leche  
-¿Mucho azúcar o poco?  
-2 azucarillos y medio, por favor, si no es ninguna molestia.  
-Está bien, marchando.

Sasuke y Sakura esperaron tres minutos y ya tenían todo lo que querían. La camarera entonces chilló.

-¡Ah! Ahora caigo.. ¿café, bollos y napolitana? ¡Está cantado!

-No he podido esconderme, me has pillado  
-¿Has encontrado alguien nuevo? ¿Tal vez la amiga?  
-Exactamente, la amiga.  
-Bueno, pero no os quedeis mucho. Que, aunque mañana sea sábado, hay que madrugar  
-Tú desde luego no-Sasuke le sacó la lengua, y tanto él como Sakura salieron del local.

Ya se olía el amanecer en el ambiente. Las farolas aún estaban encendidas, aunque casi no se necesitaban. Los pajarillos cantaban, y Sasuke y Sakura volvían al coche. Él abrió, pero no se sentó -al contrario que ella-.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó el, con un trozo de bollo en la boca  
-No, ¿qué haces tú?  
-Poner música, ¿tú qué crees que hago?  
-¿Para qué? ¿Y por qué no te sientas?-Sasuke se quitó la cámara y la mini-maletita y la puso en el siento trasero, sin dañar su sorpresa. Sakura lo miraba perplejo.  
-Sal.  
-¿Qué?   
-Sal del coche  
-¿Pretendes dejarme aquí?  
-Sakura, sal.-finalmente, accedió y vio cómo Sasuke sacaba su sorpresa del asiento trasero.

Sin más ni más, se fue hacia el maletero, subió su pierna y anduvo un poco hasta ponerla en el capó del coche.

-Venga, sube-dijo él  
-¿Estás loco? Este coche vale mucho dinero  
-Acabará gastándose, tarde o temprano. Sube, venga-Sasuke le ofreció su mano, y ella, acordándose de la última vez que la rechazó, le hizo caso y la cogió. Él la subió de un tirón, sin problemas, quedando así el uno frente a la otra. Sasuke le sonreía bastante seductoramente, ella se ruborizó.

-¿Para qué lo has subido aquí?  
-Vamos a utilizarlo  
-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué? No estoy preparada  
-Ni que fuéramos a hacerlo-soltó él, ganándose un capón por parte de ella.

Sasuke y Sakura se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas en el capó, y en medio estaba la -ya no- sorpresa.

-¿Quién empieza?  
-Yo, venga-dijo Sakura  
-Chica decidida, me gusta-comentó él, medio picante medio burlón

Pasó una hora y aún no habían terminado, aunque ya habían acabado con los cafés y la bollería. Finalmente, Sasuke se empezó a reír, cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho?-preguntó, aunque ambos llevaban una hora sin mediar palabra. Sasuke seguía riéndose.  
-Eres mala-dijo, entre lágrimas de risa  
-¿Cómo dices?  
-Ya está, ya hemos acabado, mira-y señaló a cierta parte. Gotita en la cabeza para Sakura.  
-Ya, vale. Se me ha pasado.. ya te dije que no estaba preparada-respondió, cruzando los brazos y con pose impertinente  
-Eh, no te piques. Podría haberme pasado a mí.  
-¡Pero no es tuyo! ¡Ha!-dijo ella  
-Ya, bueno, ¿y? Tú te lo llevarás para tu casa, pero yo me llevaré este grato recuerdo-dijo, riéndose más y más.

Finalmente, Sasuke se dejó bajar hasta la parte de delante del coche, apoyándose en el cristal. Sakura lo recogió todo y lo imitó, quedando, así los dos mirando hacia el cielo, apoyados en el cristal del coche. Pronto Sakura vio cómo a él se le cerraban los ojos sin querer; sonrió.

-Te estás quedando frito-comentó, en voz baja  
-Eso es porque no me das caña, neena-respondió él, haciéndose el seductor, en broma. Sakura puso cara de asco y se rió.  
-¿Hoy lloraste?  
-¿Tú qué crees?  
-Que sí  
-¡Han cantado bingo!  
-En serio, Sasuke.. ¿por qué lloras?  
-Ya te lo dije  
-Ya, pero..-a Sakura le daba un poco de reparo preguntar- ¿Por qué te atormentas con la muerte de tus padres?-Sasuke se puso serio, no respondió.-Sasuke..-y ella le tocó el hombro- Puedes contármelo, tranquilo..  
-¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, Sakura?-respondió, un poco brusco él, haciendo que ella apartase la mano de su hombro  
-Perdona, yo no.. no pretendía..  
-No es asunto tuyo, ¿de acuerdo?-replicó él, más seco y más brusco.

Pasaron cinco minutos tensos: ambos miraban al cielo. Ella con expresión triste y él, enfadado. Los dos tenían cogidas sus propias manos en el pecho.

-La chica de la cafetería... ¿es tu ex?-preguntó Sakura, tratando de evitar el tema anterior  
-No-respondió, secamente  
-Ahhm.. ¿te gusta?  
-No  
-¿Le gustas?  
-No  
-¿Es algún familiar?  
-No  
-¿Ex-compañera de trabajo?  
-No  
-¿Ex-vecina?  
-No

-¿Ex-compañera de clase?  
-No  
-... ¿Amiga?  
-Sí  
-¿Mejor amiga?  
-Sí  
-¿Cómo la conociste?  
-Vale, vámonos-dijo de pronto él, bajándose del coche -de la parte de exterior del coche- y entrando. Sakura lo imitó y entró, poniéndose el cinturón.

Durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa de Sakura, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Era tenso, y la música estaba bajita, así que no podía "ayudar". Al llegar, tanto él como ella bajaron del coche, pero esta vez él no le abrió la puerta a ella, caballerosamente. Sakura anduvo un poco hasta la puerta de su casa y pronto pudo percatarse de que Sasuke la seguía, pasos atrás, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Justo en la puerta, Sakura se paró para buscar sus llaves, y entonces reparó en que su coche aún estaba aparcado frente a aquel pub perdido de la mano de Dios. Bufó, y entonces él preguntó.

-¿Pasa algo?  
-Mi coche. Está frente al Mochidzuki  
-Voy a por él si tú quieres.-dijo, aunque con un tonillo un  
-No, es igual. Yo te jodí el sueño y.. no, es lo mismo. Pero muchas gracias.  
-Solo te lo diré una vez más-Sakura sonrió  
-En serio, gracias, pero no. Llamaré a la grúa.  
-Como quieras.

-Por cierto, devuélveme mi, ya no, sorpresa.  
-Ah, es verdad- Sasuk se acercó al coche y sacó la -ya no- sorpresa, entregándosela a Sakura- Muchas gracias  
-De nada

Tras esa frase, la situación se volvió tensa. Ni ella sabía si tenía que entrar ya en casa sin decir o hacer algo antes.. ni él sabía si tenía que volver al coche sin decir o hacer algo antes. Así que se limitaban a sonreír como "¿Y ahora qué?" y a moverse poquito. Sakura estaba cabizbaja, mientras miraba aquel juego de ajedrez de su abuelo. Hacía años que no lo utilizaba, y esa noche -mejor dicho, mañana- Sasuke había jugado con ella tras silenciosos años sin ser usado. Ella sonrió, siempre le recordaría a su abuelo: "¡No me mires así!" decía la vocecilla de la pequeña Sakura interior. Su abuelo siempre reía cuando ella se lo decía al perder contra él. Era bueno... tanto o más que Sasuke.

-Me voy-dijo de pronto Sasuke con tono de "Si sigo aquí solamente haré esto más violento de lo que ya es"  
-Sí-respondió ella, saliendo de su pequeño trance, como agradeciéndole que él mismo lo sugiriese.

Sakura se volteó y abrió la puerta de su casa, pero de pronto se percató y volvió a voltearse. Vio a Sasuke muy cerca del coche.

-¡Espera!-lo llamó, levantando su mano derecha y acercándose hacia él para tenderle una hoja escrita. Buena letra, aunque con carácter. Y muy ordenado todo. Él sonrió.-Te lo debía. Adiós.-y se volvió y entró a casa, con un sonrisita de satisfacción.

Al entrar vio unos cuantos zapatos en el suelo y reparó en que Temari ya estaba en casa. Cuanto más caminaba hacia el salón, más voces oía. Sakura iba hablándole, aunque en realidad no miraba bien adónde se dirigía, solamente dejaba su bolso, sus tacones y sus cosas por donde le pillaba más cerca.

-Ya he llegado, Temari, pero se me quedó el coche en el Mochidzuki, así que tengo que llamar a una grúa. Menudo coñazo..-y entonces Sakura alzó la mirada y vio todo el salón lleno de gente. Solamente conocía a cuatro personas: Temari, Shikamaru, Ino -una ex-compañera de clase- y..-¡¡Naruto-s..!-ella misma se silenció antes de decir "-san". Él la miraba violento, al lado de una chica apocadita que, supuso, era Hinata.  
-¿Ya os conociais?-preguntó Temari, inocente, sin enterarse bien de lo que pasaba. Los demás miraban expectantes.  
-Er.. sí, Temari, nos conocíamos-respondió Naruto, un poco -bastante- cohibido.

Sakura no se lo creía: era simple y llanamente surrealista por completo. Deseaba chillarles a todos: "¡IROS DE MI PUÑETERA CASA AHORA MISMO!", volverse loca y gritar hasta qudarse afónica, destrozar la habitación y abofetear a Temari por haber invitado a todos sus amigos a SU casa y a Naruto, por todo el sufrimiento que le causó. Pero, en lugar de eso, se limitó a susurrar algo parecido a "Vuelvo enseguida", aunque más bien sonó a "Huevo y sardina" -lo que creó una gran confusión en la sala-.

La pelirrosa, con los ojos abiertos y despacio, salió del salón y corrió la puerta que separaba el salón del hall. Temari sonrió nerviosamente y salió a por ella. La alcanzó, la zarandeaba, pero ella solamente parpadeaba muy débilmente.

-Tía, ¿qué te pasa? Te los iba a presentar, has quedado fatal. Joder, que yo les había hablado bien de ti, que eras muy sociable y simpática.. y me vienes con esto, coño.. que yo-Sakura la interrumpió  
-Es mi ex-respondió con tono de "¿Es que no puedo estar jodida?".

Temari entonces abrió tanto los ojos como Sakura, soltando un susurro: "Jo-der". No prometía ser un buen día.

**Posts it!**  
Buajajajaja! ¡Qué mala soy! XD

_**Reviews:  
**hinaru90:_ ¿te gusta? pues a mí también me está gustando.. detallista, sorprendente, tierno.. arghh.. si es que Sasuke, ¡es mucho Sasuke! ñ.ñ_  
RiaN-KyoU:_ jajajaj no, noo.. ¿en serio? pus yo lei que lo iba a comprar Canal+ y lo emitirían en abierto.. en fin, ya se verá. El caso es que yo me pasé la primera temporada hace.. buuuf.. jaja_  
nadeshiko-uchiha:_ parece que al principio no os encajaba muy bien, pero ahora os está gustando un poco más la personalidad de este nuevo Sasuke.. ¿para qué mentir? ¡me pasó lo mismo:p_  
jaide112:_ XDD A mí me pasa lo mismo, en serio.. siempre es igual. ¿ah, sí? oye, pues qué bien. ñ.ñ de Sasuke e Itachi ya se sabrá algo más adelante..y ahora que han aparecido en escena Naruto y Hinata y los demás amigos de Temari y Shikamaru -los demás de la serie.. Neji, Tenten, etc..- pues habrá para más conversaciones y situaciones. A raíz de este capítulo, preveo que irá más continuado y tendrá "más gancho".

Si te digo la verdad, me he quedado en la página 507 de 607. Y aún no ha muerto nadie.. aunque no sé por qué, me da que va a morir alguien MUY importante.. especialmente para Harry. Alguien principal, adulto (no de estudiantes). Pero no lo sé seguro, es una suposición. También lloré en el 5..¡y también era mi personaje favoriiito! buaaaa y además, el libro 3 también es mi favorito (aunque te digo que el half-blood prince lo está desbancando)

En cuanto a lo de la voz de Sasuke.. buaag, como le pongan una voz chillona a él es que me muero, de verdad. Su voz tiene que tener carácter.. tiene que decir "Me pesa la vida porque mi hermano mató a toda mi familia. ¡Necesito venganza, y a la vez encontrar amigos! oh, por el Hokage, ¡mataré a Itachi! KYAAA!" XD por cierto, en mi blog hice un post sobre las voces que me gustarían para algunos de los personajes. La que escogí para Sasuke no es muy chillona ni tampoco muy grave.. pero eso es porque es cogida de un personaje al que no tenían que hacerle la voz muy grave (pero sí, puede ponerla más grave).

¿22 de agosto? aiiinss, que me pongo malita. Pues el año pasado entré el 17 de Septiembre.. pero este año no sé, aunque más o menos por esas fechas. Aquí es que nos dan las vacaciones en Junio (entre la semana 2 y 3) y hasta Septiembre (y algunos, en Octubre) no volvemos a clase. Pero es que si aquí vamos a clase en agosto.. morimos del calor. Es absolutamente agobiante, créeme, el ir a clase y volver con más de 35 grados. Agosto es el mes más caluroso en Alicante.. y en casi toda España también. _  
Kitiara:_Claro que habrá mas y claro que aparecerán Naruto y Hinata, aquí mismo los tienes. Tranqui, me gusta que me deis ideas, porque a veces me quedo a dos velas XD ¿no te gustaría que fuera pasteloso? bueno, no creo que sea mucho.. aunque en cuanto a detallismo, habrá mucho._  
Selkie no Karura-Chan:_ jajaj, ahora he dejado un poco apartado a Harry porque mi hermana y yo estamos jugando a juego de la Play 2 que es tipo Silent Hill, Obscure y todos estos.. y está re-interesante. Sí, soy Blue, ;) Así que no puedo atender al fic, al libro, al juego, a mi devART y a mi MSN, amén de otras cosas que me van surgiendo. :P _  
lulichan:_jajajaj a todos os pica la curiosidad, de verdad. Aquí lo tienes: el tablero y las fichas de ajedrez del abuelo de Sakura. :O Pues promete, oye. :P_  
Temari-Shikamaru:_ jajaja ingeniero? naah, no veo yo a Shikamaru de ingeniero XD yo tampoco me esperaba esas parejas. Realmente, y aunque pueda parecer raro- ya que últimamente hay muy poca gente que piense como yo- yo soy Pro-H&Hr, Anti-H&G y Anti-Hr&R XDD O sea, que me salió todo al revés.. aunque ya me olía la tostada, así que fui mentalizándome hasta que llegué a la 499 XD_  
Pilikita-sakura:_oye, pues me alegro.. la verdad es que este fic es.. un poco ñoño, pero también tiene su parte atrevida :P

**Kire**


	5. La historia de Sasuke

_05.La historia de Sasuke_

Si tan solo hubiera invitado a Sasuke a pasar.. si hubiese hecho un esfuerzo y lo hubiera dejado entrar.. si lo hubiese hecho, ahora Naruto no tendría ese tipo de mirada que Sakura tanto odia. Se sentía ultrajada y sucia.. ¿cómo podía joderse todo en dos minutos? Temari aún la miraba perpleja, ella solamente quería irse a la cama y no salir jamás. No quería llorar, pero le estaba resultando difícil.

Temari la abrazó y le susurró al oído: 'Te presento y luego les echo, ¿vale? Haz un esfuerzo, cielo, que no pasa nada. Tranquila, estoy aquí'. De repente, las palabrotas de antes se habían convertido en palabras dulces. Sakura se tragó su llantera e hizo esfuerzos para dejarla para más tarde. Temari y ella, con toda la dignidad posible en ese momento, volvieron a entrar en el salón.

Sakura se sentó en su sillón, y Temari se puso en el reposabrazos. Empezó:

-Ehm.. a ver. Tenten, ella es Sakura. Sakura, Tenten-Sakura se acercó y le dio dos besos, que Tenten recibió alegre.-Tenten es un año mayor que tú. Él es Neji-esta vez fue Neji quien se le acercó, dándole la mano y dos besos.- De la misma edad de Tenten. Él es mi hermano, Gaara, que ha venido a visitarme este verano-Gaara se limitó a darle la mano y dedicarle una leve sonrisa, muy cortés-, ella es Ino-entonces se acordó de ella-  
-Nos conocíamos, Temari-dijo Sakura, medio mirando a Ino, medio no-Fuimos compañeras de clase durante muchos años  
-Ah, bien-Temari ya estaba un poco harta de las frases como "Ya nos conocíamos"-Y.. ellos son Naruto y Hinata-dijo en bajito sin reparar mucho en ellos dos. Naruto no sabía dónde meterse, y Hinata estaba bastante roja y nerviosa. Violenta, mejor dicho.

Sakura se quedó allí, tras las presentaciones, sin hacer mucho caso de lo que hablaban. Pero la voz de Tenten la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Perdona, ¿decías?  
-Que si quieres un poco de té-repitió Tenten, con una grata sonrisa  
-Eh.. no, gracias.-y volvió a lo suyo, pero no por mucho tiempo  
-¿Estudias o trabajas, Sakura?-preguntó Neji  
-Estudio-respondió en bajito, sin muchas ganas  
-¿Y qué estudias?-preguntó Tenten  
-Medicina. Voy a ser médico.  
-¿Pero de algo en especial? Quiero decir.. pediatra, podólogo, cirujano, oftalmólogo.. -siguió Tenten  
-Me gustaría ser cirujana gastroenteróloga.. aunque me hubiese gustado también ser odontóloga. Estoy pensando en hacerlo cuando termine esta carrera, aunque para eso quedará mucho.-comentó Sakura.  
-Qué rollo, ¿no?-dijo Ino.  
-¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice eso?-respondió Sakura en alto, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Toda la sala se quedó en silencio.  
-¡Dios! ¡Fíjate qué horas!-interrumpió Temari-chicos, creo que deberíamos ir dejándolo para otro día.  
-Sí, es cierto, es muy.. temprano!-dijo Ino

Así, uno a uno fueron saliendo todos, hasta quedar solamente Temari y Sakura.

-Tía, menudo palo-dijo Temari, sin pensarlo muy bien. Sakura estaba destrozada, se limitó a sonreír tristemente como "Dímelo a mí"-Si quieres.. no sé.. le canto las cuarenta o.. no sé..  
-¿Por qué los trajiste aquí? A _mi_ casa. De madrugada a _MI_ casa.-Temari no sabía qué decir  
-Simplemente los invité un rato... estaba claro que ibas a llegar a estas horas y.. ya que te fuiste así de repente, pues pensé que sería buena idea presentártelos aquí y ahora.

Se hizo un silencio, Sakura se fue a su habitación a ponerse el pijama, aunque ya para qué, si se le había quitado el sueño. Temari estaba en la puerta, maldiciéndose a sí misma por haber hecho lo que había hecho. Y de pronto se le encendió la bombillita.

-Por cierto.. ¿quién era ese amigo con el que te habías ido?-preguntó, como tratando de cambiar de tema. Sakura salió de su cuarto en pijama, recogiéndose el pelo en una pequeña coleta.  
-Nadie-respondió, yéndose hacia la cocina para desayunar, seguida de su compañera de piso.  
-¿Nadie? Pues pasaste mucho tiempo con él.. Dime, ¿qué hiciste, pillina?  
-No hice nada  
-¿En serio? Vamos, algo debiste hacer.  
-Me subí a su coche  
-¿A su coche? podría haberte violado o asesinado  
-¿Por qué todo el mundo dice eso?-repitió Sakura, molesta- Luego fuimos a la playa. Él hizo fotos y yo lo acompañé. Cuando empezó a amanecer nos fuimos a una cafetería, compramos café y bollería.. y luego nos echamos una partida de ajedrez en el capó de su coche, hasta que él ganó. Hablamos un rato y ya volví.-Gotita en la cabeza para Temari  
-Es romántico, pero me imaginaba algo más.. picante. No sé si me captas.-Sakura la miraba seria  
-No es romántico. No me gusta y nunca vamos a salir juntos, ni nos vamos a besar ni nos vamos a acostar ni nos vamos a casar.-Soltó, de pronto  
-Vale, vale.. pero yo no he dicho nada de que te gustase-replicó Temari, sonriente. Se hizo un silencio y volvió sobre lo mismo- ¿A él le gustas?  
-Sí  
-¿Pero.. sí sí o.. sí "está buena, de usar-y-tirar"?  
-No lo sé, ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?  
-Pues averígualo.. y si es "sí sí", cógelo y no lo dejes escapar, que de ésos hay pocos.-Gotita en la cabeza para Sakura.

Temari imitó a Sakura y se puso a desayunar -lo de siempre, cereales- con ella, mientras intercambiaban opiniones.

-¿Y cómo es?  
-Pues.. pesado-contestó Sakura, que no estaba muy centrada  
-No me refería a eso.. si no físicamente, ¿cómo es?  
-Alto  
-¡Wow! Menuda descripción.. es que ya puedo verlo en mi mente bien nítido.. con esas directrices-soltó Temari sarcásticamente  
-Alto, ojos oscuros  
-¿Marrones?  
-No.. más bien casi negros  
-Vaya, tiene que tener mirada de seductor-dijo, echándole la lengua  
-Es moreno  
-¿De piel?  
-No, es bastante palidillo..  
-Vamos, que es moreno de pelo, ojos negros y palidillo. ¿Algo más? ¿Lleva gafas, aparato..?  
-No, ni gafas ni aparato..  
-¿Pelo largo o corto?  
-Un poco largo  
-¿Y cómo es su voz?-Sakura la miró extrañada  
-¿Su voz? ¿Qué importa eso?  
-Vamos, Sakura, la voz es importante.. A mí si me viene ese tío con la mirada seductora y me suelta alguna frasecilla para ligar con voz intensa e interesante.. vamos, es que se me caen las bra..-Sakura la interrumpió  
-Pues.. ni muy grave ni muy aguda.. aunque-Sakura recordó aquel "¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, Sakura?"- aunque a veces puede ser muy frío  
-¿Y personalmente cómo es?  
-¿Qué más te da, si tú estás con Shikamaru?  
-Bah, no es por mí.. es por ti.. Si es un buen partido te voy a estar comiendo la cabeza para que te líes con él, ¿lo sabías? Venga, ¿Cómo es?  
-Pesado, charlatán, le gusta el ajedrez, es un ratón de biblioteca, la fotografía, detallista, llorica  
-¿Llorica? ¿Y eso?  
-Dice que llora todas las noches porque la muerte de sus padres le atormenta.. pero le pregunté que por qué se culpaba y me habló mal.. Supongo que no quiere hablar de ello.  
-Bueno, ¿y cómo os conocisteis? En la biblioteca, me imagino.  
-Sí, yo cogí un libro y detrás estaba él. Estuvo dos semanas o así detrás de mí pidiéndome el libro y al final se lo di por cansancio.. y entonces me entró malamente.  
-¿Es malo ligando?  
-Penoso.. pero lo compensa porque al menos sabe resistirlo con la cara que pone  
-¿Y qué cara pone?  
-Sonrisita y "mirada seductora", como dirías tú  
-¿Cuánto lleva mareándote?  
-Bastante.. aunque ésta ha sido la única vez que nos hemos visto fuera de la biblioteca.  
-¿Le llamaste tú para que fuera a recogerte?  
-Solamente le dije donde estaba y a los cinco minutos apareció.  
-Es decir, que te dio su número así por el morro  
-No solo eso.. su número de móvil, su número de fijo, su dirección y su número de habitación en la residencia.-Temari se echó a reír  
-Será malísimo ligando.. pero ya te ha dado todo lo que tenía que darte para que esteis más tiempo juntos. ¿Tú le diste algo?  
-Lo mismo-dijo, echándose a reír por primera vez tras lo ocurrido, Temari la imitó.  
-Si te caía mal acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte  
-Si no me cae mal.. lo que pasa es que.. -se hizo un silencio- no sé..  
-¿Que qué?-más silencio-¿No será.. que.. ?-más silencio-¡¡Ah! ¡Ya sé lo que te pasa!  
-No me pasa nada  
-No ni mierda.. te está empezando a molar el chaval éste.. pero piensas que no está a la altura de Naruto-Sakura dejó de sonreír y Temari se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho-Dios, qué metepatas soy, lo siento  
-No pasa nada, es igual.. El chico.. que, por cierto, se llama Uchiha Sasuke, es mono y simpático..  
-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Está por tus huesos, es detallista, guapo, simpático.. ¡No te quejes, mona!  
-No me veo.. por lo que lo conozco.. es una persona excelente-comentó Sakura, con sonrisita tonta- pero...  
-Pero no, ¿verdad?-preguntó Temari, temiéndose la respuesta  
-Exacto. Además, hoy se enfadó conmigo. Le pregunté que por qué se atormentaba con la muerte de sus padres y me puso cara larga y me soltó: "¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, Sakura?-repitió Sakura, con burla y voz "de chico"- Cuando nos despedimos fue.. la situación más violenta que te puedas imaginar.  
-¿No hubo beso?  
-No  
-¿Ni magreo, ni beso en la mejilla, ni abrazo, ni os cogisteis de la mano?  
-No  
-Sosainaas-dijo en bajito Temari- ¿Lo vas a ver hoy?  
-No lo sé.. quiero despedirme por lo que hice, estuvo completamente fuera de lugar.-Temari se levantó y cogió el teléfono inalámbrico  
-Llámale, anda  
-Es demasiado pronto, además yo le jodí el sueño.. no es plan, lo haré más tarde. Sakura y Temari se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Sakura volvió a la carga- ¿Y qué tal tu noche con Shikamaru?  
-Espectacular  
-No os vendríais aquí a pij..-Temari habló antes de que terminara la frase  
-¡No! Por favor, Sakura. Me tomas por una chica facilona, que se trae a sus ligues a casa.. Eso no es propio de mí, nunca los traigo a mi casa. -Se hizo un silencio y Sakura le dedicó una mirada incrédula- Yo voy a las suyas...- Aclaró, haciendo que las dos rieran.-Por cierto  
-¿Sí?  
-Esta noche vamos a salir, te lo digo por si quieres venirte.  
-No, gracias.  
-Vamos, te vendrá bien salir.. además, podrías traerte a tu chico  
-No es mi chico, es un amigo.  
-Ya, ya..¿amigo con derecho a roce?  
-Cállate, anda. Además, yo no aguanto hasta esta noche.  
-No seas pava. Yo me echaré una siesta de las guapas.. si no no puedo mantenerme en pie.  
-No, gracias, sigue sin apetecerme.-se hizo un silencio, Temari habló bajito, aunque solamente estaban ellas en la casa  
-¿No te apetece o no quieres encontrarte con Naruto?-más silencio- Sakura, tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptarlo.. al igual que él cuando tú tengas novio. Es muy duro.. pero a lo mejor conseguís ser amigos y todo.  
-Permíteme discrepar. -Gotita en la cabeza para Temari  
-Como quieras, pero antes de pasarnos por el Mochidzuki iremos al cine y a cenar, te lo digo por si eso te va más.  
-Prefiero quedarme en casa.-respondió, en bajito, concentrada en su tazón de leche y cereales, a punto de terminarse.

La mañana pasó rápida y Sakura, a las doce y media, empezó a notar cómo su cuerpo iba fallando. Hacía veintiocho horas que estaba despierta... realmente necesitaba dormir. Temari, que estaba más acostumbrada a días tan ajetreados, hizo la comida -ramen, para variar- a la una y cuarto. Y entonces las dos durmieron hasta tarde.

El despertador de Temari sonó a las seis y cuarto; Sakura, de rebote, también despertó. Se sentía más llena de vitalidad, aunque cansada, a fin de cuentas. Temari ya se estaba preparando, ya que a las siete y cuarto había quedado para ir al cine. Sakura, en cambio, se quedó en pijama viendo cómo su compañera de piso iba de un lado al otro, histérica, sin saber qué ponerse. La pelirrosa repasó la tele por cable una y otra vez, sin encontrar ni una película o serie decente que ver; así que se acercó al mueble enorme de la televisión y buscó entre los cientos de películas que tenía.

Una a una las fue descartando, sin prisa, mientras Temari correteaba de un lado a otro. Al fin, a las siete, se despidió de Sakura con un beso en la frente y salió: entonces se acordó. No había llamado a la grúa. Sakura se levantó y cogió el teléfono para llamar a información y pedir el número de la grúa. Iba paseando de un lado al otro de la casa, mirando por las ventanas, esperando que le cogieran el teléfono. Y una vocecita sonó, preguntándole qué quería; Sakura colgó inmediatamente: su coche estaba aparcado frente a su casa. Automáticamente y sin pensarlo trató de salir, pero entonces se percató de que estaba en pijama.. y un pijama de verano. Así que cogió unos pantaloncitos pequeños y los puso encima de su braguita brasileña, saliendo a la calle en chanclas.

En el limpiaparabrisas había una notita cuya letra Sakura reconoció inmediatamente: "Me he tomado las molestias de hacer lo que a ti se te ha olvidado. Más memoria, para la próxima vez." Fría, breve, concisa y sin sentimientos: así era la notita. Y con esa perfecta caligrafía y ortografía que, en esos momentos, tanto odiaba Sakura. La rompió, la hizo pedacitos y después se arrepintió. Volvió a entrar en casa, a seguir buscando una película para ver. Y entonces se percartó de que todas las que separaba eran de amor y parejas felices. "Puede que Temari tenga razón, después de todo" pensó ella.

Finalmente se decidió por "The Notebook" (N/A: también conocida como "El diario de Noa" en España, aunque yo prefiero el título original) y antes de ponerla cogió la tarrina de helado de chocolate que estaba sin empezar y se puso a comer poco a poco, con una caja de pañuelos de papel a su derecha y los mandos de la tele y el DVD en la izquierda, mientras lloraba sin cesar. Le resultaba bonita, emotiva, romántica, triste y.. sobre todo, le causaba envidia y le recordaba lo peor de sus días pasados.

De pronto, alguien llamó al timbre y Sakura dio un brinco. Puso en pausa el DVD, se secó las lágrimas y abrió la puerta: Sasuke. Ella lo miro con los ojos abiertos, él tenía las manos en los bolsilos, la mirada fría y perdida y portaba un semblante de indiferencia que Sakura nunca había visto.

-¿Sasuke..?-preguntó Sakura. Él no dijo nada, ni siquiera la miró. Pasaron así dos tensos minutos.. hasta que Sakura reaccionó-¿Quieres pasar?-preguntó, de nuevo, sin obtener respuesta. Se le habían agotado los recursos y cada vez era todo más violento, pero a él no parecía importarle.  
-Creo que..-dijo, de pronto, en bajito pero con voz serena y diferente de la de antes-me voy.  
-¡Espera!-soltó de pronto ella, cuando él se había dado la vuelta; no se volvió a mirarla.  
-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó frío, como aquella otra vez.  
-Lo siento-dijo, llena de sentimiento. Sasuke siguió sin darse la vuelta.  
-No pasa nada.-y trató de andar, pero la voz de Sakura lo detuvo otra vez.  
-¿Para qué habías venido?-preguntó, aún a riesgo de estropearlo todo. Él tardó unos segundos en contestarle  
-Para decirte la verdad  
-¿La.. verdad? ¿Qué verdad, Sasuke?-él se dio la vuelta  
-Yo no soy quien tú crees que soy..-Sakura puso una mueca rara, no entendía bien.-Disculpa  
-¡Gracias!-dijo ella justo antes de perderlo de vista. Era una tontería, pero quería agradecerle el gesto aquel de su coche.

Sakura pasó toda la tarde pensando en él, en qué podría haberle pasado, en si tenía algo que ver con la muerte de sus padres.. y en Naruto; también en Naruto. Lloró como nunca y se maldijo a sí misma, se sentía desdichada. Si desde un principio hubiera hecho las cosas mejor con Naruto, probablemente ahora no tendría este tipo de problemas.

La tarde pasó lenta... la noche, mucho más. Temari no volvió, Sakura vio una peli tras otra, todas de amor. Y lloró. El teléfono le pedía a gritos que lo utilizara para llamar a Sasuke.. la intriga le corrompía, estaba que no podía más.. pero no lo hizo. Finalmente, cayó rendida en el sofá, a los cinco minutos de empezar a ver "Destino de caballero" (N/A: A knight's tale, el versión original).

A las dos menos cuarto, la vocecilla de Temari la despertó: acababa de llegar de comer con Shikamaru. Sakura, medio dormida, comió un huevo frito con patatas y no pudo escabullirse de un interrogatorio por parte de su compañera. Realmente se le notaba desfallecida. Era domingo, y las cosas no podían ir peor. Desde siempre había odiado los domingos.. pero entonces mucho más. El teléfono sonó, Sakura creyó que era para Temari, pero entonces la susodicha le pasó el inalámbrico y la pelirrosa trató de poner su voz más serena.

-¿Diga?  
-Ehm.. ¿Sakura?-preguntó una voz de chico al otro lado del teléfono  
-¿Sasuke?  
-Ehm.. err.. bueno, casi..-Sakura no entendía nada- el caso es que.. que.. que me gustaría quedar contigo, si no te importa-Sakura alzó una ceja, aunque era consciente de que no le veía  
-¿Para?  
-Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo importante. ¿Podría ser ahora? Cuanto antes mejor, por favor.  
-Ehm.. claro.. ¿voy a la residencia?-preguntó ella  
-No, no.. ven a mi casa.  
-Eh..me visto y estoy allí en quince minutitos, ¿vale?  
-Está bien, hasta ahora.

Temari la miró espectante, como esperando explicaciones. Sakura se calló, con una sonrisita bajo la nariz. Se vistió rápidamente, cogió las llaves del coche y aquella notita escrita por Sasuke y a los cinco minutos ya estaba en la carretera. Sabía por dónde quedaba, aunque no tenía mucha idea. Finalmente tras largos minutos de búsqueda, Sakura aparcó y confirmó la dirección: se trataba de una de aquellas casas por las que había estado vagueando la vez aquella que anduvo y anduvo hasta perderse... una de las más lujosas.

Se acercó a ella e, indecisa, acercó su dedo índice al timbre. Un chico le abrió la puerta, pero no era Sasuke, aunque se parecía muchísimo a él.

-Tú debes de ser Sakura, adelante-dijo el chico, ofreciéndole entrar, a lo que Sakura obedeció.-Te he llamado para hablar  
-¿Y Sasuke?  
-Sasuke no está aquí.. nunca viene por aquí, supongo que esta casa le trae malos recuerdos. Cuando empezó la universidad juró que no volvería por aquí hasta que no terminase de estudiar.. Se llevó las cosas más primordiales.. todos sus recuerdos siguen ahí arriba-dijo, señalando con el dedo pulgar a una habitación cerrada del piso de arriba  
-¿Para qué me has llamado?-el chico se dirigió al salón y ella lo siguió, ambos se sentaron en el sofá, y él empezó a hablar.  
-Aunque no viene por aquí, Sasuke y yo mantenemos el contacto por teléfono.. me habló de ti.. y de que le preguntaste por mis padres-Sakura se estremeció.. a ver si es que quería hacerle daño-Verás, Sakura.. no te conozco, pero.. te recomiendo que te alejes de Sasuke si no quieres pasarlo mal. -ella abrió los ojos- Es muy tozudo.. y realmente quisquilloso con ese tema. Yo que tú no metería mucho el dedo en la llaga, podrías acabar mal parada.  
-Pero.. ¿cómo? Sasuke parece tan.. simpático y.. agradable..-el chico soltó una sonrisita irónica  
-Sasuke no siempre ha sido como ahora.. oh, por cierto, soy Itachi.. ¡qué cabeza! no presentarme, qué pocos modales-dijo el chico  
-Encantada.. Itachi  
-Como te decía.. Sasuke ha pasado por tres etapas diferentes: la de niñito mimado y cargante.. la de adolescente atormentado.. y la de adulto hipócrita.  
-¿Hipócrita?  
-Mira, cuando era pequeño.. Sasuke era el típico crío que te pondría de los nervios en un restaurante o en un lugar público como ése.. mis padres lo querían un montón, y no solían decirle nada.. Murieron cuando él tenía 8 años.. pensándolo fríamente.. no fue una muerte espantosa ni horrible.. Fue durísimo y.. -bufó- aún me duele.. pero.. aparentemente no hay razón alguna por la que a Sasuke debiera haberle afectado tantísimo. -se hizo un silencio-..Aparentemente-hizo incapié en la palabra  
-¿Qué pasó, Itachi?-preguntó Sakura, inconscientemente y poniéndole su mano sobre la de Itachi, que estaba en su rodilla.  
-Mis padres murieron por culpa de accidente automovilístico. Era invierno y habíamos salido a cenar. La carretera resbalaba, estaba lloviendo.. y Sasuke.. -se hizo un breve silencio- Sasuke estaba dando por culo, ¿para qué negarlo?-Sakura tuvo el impulso de reír inocentemente, pero se contuvo- Mi padre le decía a mi madre que lo hiciera callar, que no se concentraba. Mi madre se sacó el cinturón de seguridad y se volteó para calmarlo. No es que tuviera ataques de ansiedad, pero a veces, cuando no le hacíamos mucho caso, se ponía a berrear y chillar como un loco.. un show, vamos..

»El caso es que no paraba de chillar "¡Shigekikkusu Soda! ¡Shigekikkusu Soda! ¡Shigekikkusu Soda!..". Mikakuto Shigekikkusu Soda eran unas gominolas súper ácidas que vendían en bolsitas.. me parece que traían 20 gominolas por cada bolsa.. no sé si las siguen haciendo. El caso es que le encantaban.. pero acababa de comerse una hacía una media hora, así que mis padres no querían volvérselo a dar.. para algo habíamos salido a cenar, ¿no? El caso es que Sasuke no paraba de chillar y berrear y mi madre no podía con él.. a mí me decían que lo calmara, pero para cuando lo intenté no paraba de llorar y patalear.. y, bueno, me metió una buena leche..-Itachi sonrió ante ese comentario

»Cuando Sasuke estaba chillando muchísimo, mi padre dio un frenazo y nos chocamos con un coche cercano.. en realidad no fue excesivamente fuerte el golpe, pero mi madre, que no llevaba puesto el cinturón.. murió al instante, al chocarse muy fuerte con la guantera. Casi fue por inercia, el cuerpo salió hacia delante y.. más tarde nos enteramos de que se había roto tres costillas con el golpe.. y que murió al desnucarse-Sakura puso una cara de dolor y a la vez impresión al ver a Itachi contarlo de ese modo- Tras esto, tanto mi padre como Sasuke empezaron a comportarse de un modo extraño.

»Sasuke dejó de comportarse como un criajo.. en realidad estaba confuso, no sabía qué hacer. Y mi padre lo trataba bastante mal. Hasta que, tres semanas más tarde, otra vez con el coche y en el mismo lugar.. -no hizo falta terminar la frase-. De aquella entonces yo tenía actividades extraescolares.. me especialicé en artes marciales. Resulta que cuando volví me encontré la casa hecha un asco.. todo por el suelo, muebles rotos.. y en Sasuke estaba arriba, en su cuarto-de nuevo volvió a señalar a la puerta cerrada-. Estaba como en shock.. tenía la cara y las rodillas todas rojas, como si le hubieran abofeteado o se hubiese caído.

»Yo también era muy pequeño, así que no sabía qué hacer. No quería asustarme, pero realmente estaba muerto de miedo. Cogí a Sasuke, que no me habló, y traté de llevarlo al hospital. Pero entonces llegaron unos coches de la policía y me contaron lo ocurrido. Sasuke nunca me dijo qué había hablado con mi padre... Tras esto tuvimos que vivir con unos familiares hasta que yo tuve la mayoría de edad y me hice el tutor legal de mi hermano. Volvimos aquí.. pero él no contribuyó a nada.. tuve que aguantar su adolescencia.. tuve que pagarle los mejores médicos y tuve que trabajar duro -por un momento parecía que quería culpar a Sasuke-.

»Tú no lo entiendes, Sakura.. él lo ha pasado muy mal.. que vuelvas a recordarle eso.. es como.. decirle una paradoja a un robot.. -se hizo un silencio- probablemente no debería haberte contado todo esto.

-No, no.. tranquilo, no te preocupes. Lo entiendo todo muy bien.-se apresuró a decir Sakura, que a esas alturas se secaba las lágrimas. Realmente pensaba que había sido por una pura tontería..  
-Sasuke tuvo que ir durante muchos años a terapia y psicólogos. Él decía que no le ayudaban en nada.. y.. entonces conoció a Chiaki.  
-¿Chiaki?  
-Ella también lo había pasado mal.. y supongo que por eso los dos congeniaron bien. Me parece que es ella la "culpable" de la nueva actitud de Sasuke. Siempre toda la gente que lo había conocido lo había tachado de frío e insensible.. y la verdad es que lo era.. pero a Chiaki le daba igual, era muy paciente con él. Ahora siguen manteniendo el contacto.. se llevan muy bien.- Sin saber bien por qué, Sakura se sintió un poco celosa- le caso.. mira, estoy seguro de que eres una buena chica, Sakura.. pero.. -se hizo un breve silencio- ¿cómo te lo diría?..

»Sasuke es muy especial.. se comporta tan alegre y de esa manera solamente para olvidar lo que pasó. No es solamente contigo.. es con todo el mundo. Bueno, excepto conmigo-se corrigió a sí mismo- el caso es que.. igual que viene.. puede irse.. y si le has dado donde más duele.. puede que se enfade contigo o puede que no. Pero si lo hace.. deberás entender la razón de ello. Por eso te he contado lo que pasó.. para que lo entiendas y no lo culpes. Él.. me ha hablado muy bien de ti.. dice que eres fantástica.. pero.. cuando me llamó contándome lo que le preguntaste, se le notaba realmente dolido.  
-Entiendo, -dijo Sakura-entonces.. ¿qué hago? ayer vino a mi casa.. y me dijo que él no era quien yo creía que era..  
-Típico de él-dijo Itachi, casi para sí mismo-Verás.. creo que, si de verdad te cae bien o.. te gusta, que yo eso no lo sé-aclaró rápidamente- pues que deberías disculparte.  
-Ya lo hice.. y me dijo que no pasaba nada, pero yo creo que sí que pasa.  
-¿Eras tú la del ajedrez?  
-Sí-Itachi sonrió  
-Tú solamente dale tiempo.. -dijo, aunque ella no comprendía muy bien.

Finalmente, tras diez minutos más de charla, Sakura se despidió e Itachi le prometió que sería bienvenida en su casa. Ella cogió el coche y fue derechita a la residencia del campus. Tenía que verlo, desde luego. Iba pensando en cómo podía cambiar la vida de las personas en tan poco tiempo.. y en que ella se esperaba que hubiera sido más trágico aún de lo que fue.. y en Sasuke. Sobre todo en Sasuke.

Aparcó malamente por primera vez en su vida, cerró el coche y se dirigió a la residencia. Apenas había gente por allí, ya que era justamente la hora de la siesta. Sakura anduvo rápido. Tanto, que parecía que estaba corriendo. Hasta que llegó a la habitación de Sasuke, se peinó un poco y tocó a la puerta con los nudillos. La voz de Sasuke le devolvió un "Adelante" un tanto falto de sentimiento, y ella abrió la puerta.

-¡Sakura!-dijo Sasuke, medio impresionado, medio no, al verla con los ojos rojos de acabar de llorar.  
-Sasuke..-y entonces ella se le echó a los brazos. Siempre había sido una sentimentalista.  
-¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó, sin el tonillo cálido que embriagaba su voz anteriormente, casi como si ni le importara.  
-Tenemos que hablar-y Sakura se sentó en la cama de Sasuke. Él la imitó y la escuchó: iba a ser una importante charla.

**Posts it!**  
¡¡LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMOO! Sé que he estado ausente mucho tiempo y de veras lo siento, pero.. nº1: he estado enferma, nº2: internet me está yendo de puta pena, nº3: poca inspiración, y nº4: perdí archivos. En fin, éste ha sido uno de mis típicos capítulos-puente.. pero lo compensaré en el siguiente. Un poco más de SasuSaku, sin tantos rodeos.. y líos con el grupo. ;)

_**Reviews:  
**Jaide112:_ Jajja la verdad es que mantení el secreto hasta el final! buaa, a mí me quedan quince diítas para volver al instiii :( ¿a ti qué tal te está yendo? ya llevarás unos cuantos días.. Closer, arghh, qué bodrio XDD con ese tema podrían haber hecho una película en la que no te entraran ganas de rajarte las venas XDDD bueno, tanto no, pero vamos, que fue pésima.. muchas gracias por tu rev:D_  
gloria:_me demoré, me demoré. Tengo excusa, el me está odiando. Es como mi MSN, que desarrolla una capacidad increíble para odiarme XD_  
Kitiara:_sep, típico capítulo puente. Los odio, pero hay que hacerlos. Argg, Sasuke tiene su pasado oscuro y trata de ocultarlo. Ya verás en el próximo capi.. :P _  
Sayaka!¡:_ lo mismo que a gloria. Sí que me tardé, y bastante. Me siento estúpida. A partir de ahora no subiré tan a menudo, pero serán largos.. éste son 8 páginas de wordpad.._  
Selkie no Karura-Chan: _jajajajaj la parte graciosa del fic :P Pronto veremos a un Sasuke un poquito más característico y conocido, pero con el toque de hasta ahora. En el medio está la virtud, ¿que no? Sobre el Silent 3, yo ni siquiera salí del centro comercial.. me quedaba en uno de los pisos de arriba, atascada.. jajajaja perros mutados! es cierto, a mí me salieron! XDD_  
sole:_ahh, es que si no se pierde la intrigaa!_  
pilikita-sakura:_ ¡ah, menos mal que encuentro a alguien que le va el romance! yo soy re-ñoña en ese aspecto, muy cursi y romanticona.. _  
HoshinoShipon:_ me tardé lo mío.. me alegro de que sacaras tiempo para dejar un rev, porque me encantan, son mi vitalidad :D yo no le odio.. ni en la serie, ni en los fics.. tiene que estar en un OOC muy remarcado, porque si no.. yo soy una fan a tope XDD me gusta que te guste mi manera de escribir y describir, valga la redundancia :P gracias por tu comentario :D_  
lulichan:_ soy bastante mala, sí, pero es que si no, por mí no lo cortaba.. todo de una tacada.. XDD ¿empleo? chica, ni idea.. me dejaste o.o :P_  
SKodashy:_ parece que a mucha gente le gustó "Real". Si llego a terminar los dos que estoy haciendo que, por supuesto, no serán tan largos como ya el mencionado "Real", pues haré la secuela, a ver qué tal ;)_  
Sasuke-kun20:_ ainsss, neneee, adoro tus revs! concisos y breves, pero ya se sabe que lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno. ¡Viva el SasuSaku:D _  
Mickeymalote:_de una película? jaja me habían dicho muchas cosas, pero eso nunca. Tengo que apuntarlo, no quiero olvidarlo :P la verdad es que lo mejor suele salir de madrugada.. esos capítulos re-interesantes y con un toque especial, son nacidos en la madrugada :P_  
_**Kire**


	6. Por un te quiero

_06.Por un "te quiero"_

-Lo primero.. Itachi me ha llamado y me ha contado lo que os pasó-Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado-, quiero que sepas que no tenía ni idea y que lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. No pretendía hacerte daño, Sasuke, lo siento de veras. Y lo segundo... necesito tu ayuda, por favor-Sasuke la miró fijamente, aunque no parecía mostrar mucho interés.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
-Que no me mientas, por favor.-se hizo un silencio- No a mí, no ahora ni nunca. Quiero que puedas confiar en mí y que te comportes tal y como eres. No importa lo que hiciste, no importa.. simplemente sucedió y no debes guardarte rencor a ti mismo por ello.  
-No tienes ni idea, Sakura-dijo, utilizando el tono frío de últimamente  
-Si no me dejas que te conozca, ¡jamás tendré ni idea!-contestó ella, reprochándole y llorando. Se hizo otro silencio y entonces ella le giró la cara a él, quedando a escasos centímetros  
-Yo no te conozco, ¿por qué tienes que conocerme tú a mí?  
-No fui yo quien empezó esta relación que, dicho sea de paso, no sé si es amistad o qué demonios es-respondió ella, alzando un poco más la voz  
-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Sakura? "Oh, sí, soy un maldito hipócrita que lo es porque no encuentra un refugio mejor para su trauma infantil. Un tío que no llega a los 25 y que ha estado en manos de decenas de psiquiátras por ser el causante de la muerte de sus propios padres. Adoro el cine, la fotografía y la música. Aunque todo eso no importa, ya que lo otro compensa con creces a cualquier auto-definición que puedas haber escuchado en tu vida"-soltó, de pronto, levantándose de su propia cama, y alzando la voz  
-¡No quiero que me digas eso! ¡Quiero conocerte, pero tú no te dejas, aunque no sabes que así estás mostrándome cómo eres! ¡Lo cual viene a demostrar que, paradójicamente, al no querer abrirte a los demás, estás mostrando tu personalidad!-Sakura se levantó también, y ambos quedaron frente a frente.. aunque, por supuesto, ella era casi unos 20 centímetros más baja que él.  
-Hace mes y medio ni sabías de mi existencia, y ahora quieres ser la amiguita-confesionario, ¿no es eso?  
-¡Tú tampoco sabías de mi existencia, así que ni se te ocurra reprocharme algo tan vanal como eso, maldito niñato!-chilló Sakura, cerrando los ojos de rabia. Se hizo un silencio, y ella se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho por la cara de Sasuke, que era de impresión absoluta. De pronto una sonrisita irónica, como la de Itachi, se le dibujó en la comisura de los labios, y habló.  
-¿Sabes? En eso te equivocas, Sakura-contestó él, aún con la sonrisita. Ella lo miraba arrepentida, mientras las lágrimas se secaban en sus mejillas. El silencio se apoderó de su habitación.-Sal de mi habitación, por favor-le pidió, en bajito él, acercándose a la puerta, abriéndola y mostrándole el camino con la mano.  
-Sasuke, yo.. -él la interrumpió  
-Vete, Sakura  
-Pero yo.. -dijo, mientras salía de la habitación. Cuando se dio la vuelta, él le había cerrado la puerta en las narices.-¡¡Lo siento!-dijo, al lado de la puerta de madera, para que la oyera.

Sakura estaba en el coche, sin saber adónde ir, sin rumbo fijo, y.. sin gasolina. Paró en la gasolinera más cercana, repostó y, al subirse al coche, dio media vuelta. Eran las seis de la tarde, y Sakura ya estaba en casa. Temari no estaba, había dejado una nota en la nevera que decía: "Estoy con Shikamaru, volveré tarde". Se sentía mal. Muy mal. Después de todo, él tenía razón, no lo conocía y él a ella tampoco. "¿Por qué se mostrará tan distante? ¿Sería una tapadera su comportamiento hasta ahora? ¿Y por qué siento que necesito estar a su lado, consolándole y convenciéndole de que no fue por su culpa? ¿Qué es lo que siento? ¿Y qué hay de Naruto?" Pensaba demasiado, se mareaba de tanto pensar. No supo nada de Sasuke durante dos semanas: no devolvía llamadas perdidas, no contestaba a los mensajes, nunca estaba en su habitación y tampoco en su casa.

Le guardaba odio, ira, quería verlo, tenerlo frente a frente y preguntarle qué le pasaba con ella.

-Cu-cu-dijo la voz de Sasuke, sacando a Sakura de su ensimismamiento. Ella alzó la cabeza y su cara, rabiosa, fue tornándose en una sonrisa tierna, que él también correspondía.  
-Sasuke..  
-Lo siento. Por todo, perdóname por no haberte contestado, por todo lo que ha pasado.-dijo, de pronto, con el mismo tono de hacía dos semanas, sin abrazarla ni mostrar mucho sus sentimientos. Ella se quedó cortada.  
-Uh..  
-Así es como soy. No siempre he sido así, pero... es lo que hay. -dijo, con tono que decía "No puedo evitarlo"  
-Pero..  
-Lo siento si te he disgustado, si te gustaba más el otro Sasuke o si crees que soy un falso.-Sasuke se dio la vuelta y Sakura salió de detrás de su escritorio, cogiéndolo por la manga  
-Pero.. a mí eso nunca me ha importado.-dijo Sakura, olvidando la ira y el rencor, poniéndose a llorar en silencio.-Por favor.. no vuelvas a hacerlo.  
-¿Hacer el qué?  
-Dejarme sin despedirte-respondió, más en bajito. Él se volteó, para verla; sonrió y la abrazó.  
-Te quiero-le susurró él al oído  
-Gracias...-contestó ella, arrepintiéndose al instante. Él le dice que le quiere y va ella y le da las gracias.. ¡pues vaya, qué ocurrente!

Habían pasado otras dos semanas y Sasuke y Sakura mantenían una perfecta relación de amistad. Por parte de él, aprovechaba cualquier momento para tratar de besarla. Por parte de ella, aprovechaba cualquier momento para sacar un tema de conversación productivo. Temari la regañaba, decía "Olvídate de Naruto, él te dejó, es agua pasada. Tienes lo que toda mujer querría: un chico guapísimo que te quiere y que aún encima es una persona maravillosa. No te lo pienses, échale el anzuelo y no lo sueltes".

Sakura lo quería, lo quería muchísimo.

-¿Cómo no voy a quererte, si has sido la única persona que ha conseguido subirme la moral cuando estaba peor?-le recordaba constantemente, aunque, para sus adentros, pensara que si tuviera que escoger una persona para toda la vida, sería él.

Pero no lo decía, así que no era suficiente; él quería algo más. No llevaban mucho tiempo de amistad, pero sí habían sido unas semanas muy intensas para ambos. Él era paciente... ella, difícil. Sasuke no se rendía, se notaba que ella había jugado un papel muy importante en su vida. Además siempre bromeaba acerca de las muchas cosas que tenían en común, en plan "Estamos hechos el uno para el otro" o "Somos almas gemelas".

Si había algo que Sasuke odiase, era que Sakura le dijera que lo quería como amigo. Y, precisamente por eso, tuvieron un encontronazo.

-Sakura...  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Qué piensas de mí?-preguntaba, con la copa en la mano, en la barra del Mochidzuki, al que habían accedido a ir tras muchísima insistencia de Temari.  
-Ya lo sabes  
-No, no lo sé.  
-Memoria pez, ¿Eh?-Sasuke rió- Mira, porque te quiero un montón, que si no...-él la miraba con ojitos enamoradizos, y ella se sonrojaba.  
-¿Cuánto me quieres?-preguntaba él, que sabía que ambos iban ya un poco contentitos.  
-Muchísimo  
-Yo también te quiero muchísimo-decía, acercándosele bastante. Ella mantenía las distancias, riendo por todo.  
-Eres el hermano que nunca tuve-dijo ella, medio en broma medio en serio.  
-¿Qué?-dijo él, poniéndose serio, apartándose un poco  
-Pues eso, que te quiero como si fueras mi hermano. O como mi mejor amigo.  
-¿Sólo eso?-Sakura se quedó un poco cortada  
-Claro... ¿cómo debería quererte?  
-No lo sé, Sakura, tú me lo dirás-contestó él, poniéndose a la defensiva y alzando mucho la voz  
-Oye, oye, no te pongas así  
-Me pongo como me da la gana  
-¿Y esas chulerías qué son?  
-No me vengas con ésas, Sakura.  
-Todo esto por una tontería  
-¡¡Tontería para ti, que parece que no te importa lo que yo sienta!-soltó Sasuke, de golpe y gritando. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos. Pagó las copas de los dos y salieron.  
-¿Y qué es lo que tú sientes, eh? Pensaba que era tu forma de ser, que no tenías sentimientos..-Sakura iba detrás de él, que iba derecho a su coche, con las llaves en las manos. Ella había ido con él, así que tenía que seguirlo si no quería quedarse en tierra.  
-Joder, Sakura, otra vez con ésas. Yo te quiero, ¿vale? -Sasuke abrió la puerta del copiloto- Entra, anda.

Sakura entró de mala gana y al sentarse, cruzó los brazos. Ambos se pusieron el cinturón y Sasuke empezó a ir cagando leches, iba menos piripi que ella. Llegaron en tres minutos a casa de Sakura. Él bajó y volvió a abrirle la puerta. Cerró el coche y la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa, donde volvieron a la carga.

-Buenas noches-dijo ella, con rabia  
-Buenas noches-dijo él. Ella abrió la puerta y no entró.  
-¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa?  
-¿A mí? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Hago todo lo que tú quieres. Te escucho, te comprendo, te aconsejo, te consuelo, te llevo a sitios que sé que te gustan, soy detallista contigo, aguanto las presentaciones de tus amigos, voy a ese estúpido-puso énfasis en la palabra- local que, ni siquiera me gusta y acabo medio borracho. No me gusta salir y lo sabes, lo hago porque tú me lo pides, ¿es que no te das cuenta o qué te pasa?-soltó Sasuke de golpe, rápido, dejando a Sakura perpleja. Pasaron unos tensísimos dos minutos; Sasuke bufaba y miraba al suelo, y ella tenía la mirada perdida. Y de repente lo besó.

Él, sin dificultad, correspondió al beso, y rápidamente entraron en la casa. Sabían que estaban solos, porque Sakura había tenido que dar doble vuelta a la llave cuando abrió, lo que quería decir que estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

_Advertencia: lemon. Muy suave, pero lemon. Bueno, prácticamente lime.. bah, ya juzgarán XD_

Sasuke no sabía dónde estaba la habitación de Sakura, así que fue ella quien lo guió. Sakura susurraba cosas como "Dios, soy un monstruo" y "No te merezco", pero él hacía oídos sordos: iba al grano. Ella lo desvestía torpemente debido al alcohol, pero él parecía tener mucha más práctica. Además, ella llevaba menos ropa y era más fácil de sacar.

Sakura trataba de guiarlo hasta la cama, pero tenía demasiada prisa, así que cuando le quitó la falta, ella estaba apoyada en la pared, acorralada por él. Ella se abrazó a él, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. De vez en cuando él se quejaba, pero ni se oía. Las piernas de Sakura rodeaban la cintura de él, que se entregaba al máximo, aunque en realidad ninguno de los dos sabía bien lo que estaban haciendo.

Sasuke besaba el cuello de Sakura y ella se dejaba llevar. Estaba como ida; tanto por el alcohol como por el sexo. No pensaba, simplemente actuaba.

-Sasuke...-decía ella entrecortadamente. Él ni contestaba, iba a lo suyo.- Te quiero.. -le susurraba, haciendo que se le erizara la piel.

Él notó cómo ella estaba al borde del orgasmo cuando lo abrazó tan fuerte que casi lo ahoga. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando ella también notó que él iba con más ganas. Los dos estallaron casi al unísono, y él la miró a los ojos. Ella le apartó unos mechones de la cara y le sonrió. Estaban a escasos milímetros el uno de la otra. Se besaron cálidamente, yendo a la cama.

No hablaban, pero se entendían. Él estaba encima de ella, y los mechones de pelo hacían cosquillas a Sakura, que reía nerviosamente. Sasuke le sonreía y la acariciaba suavemente. Pronto el deseo les venció una vez más.

_Fin del lemon.. o del lime.. o de lo que quieran ustedes XD_

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, y notó un gran dolor de cabeza. Trató de moverse, pero había algo encima de ella, pesaba mucho. Bajó la mirada y ahogó un gritito. No era algo, era alguien, y estaba apoyado en su pecho, durmiendo plácidamente. Pronto despertó.

-Buenos días-dijo, con voz ronca  
-B-b-buenos días, Sasuke..-contestó ella, sonriendo y tapándose, por acto reflejo. Él sonrió ante esto.  
-Si ya te he visto, tonta-le dijo, besándole en la frente  
-Pero.. no es lo mismo..  
-Te quiero.-dijo él, a modo de respuesta, besándola apasionadamente. -¿Qué es lo que pasa?-dijo él, al notar que Sakura no se encontraba muy cómoda  
-Nada..  
-¿Te acuerdas, verdad?-le prguntó, alzando una ceja  
-Claro  
-¿Lo hiciste porque querías o por los efectos del alcohol?  
-Lo hice porque quería... y los efectos del alcohol ayudaron-dijo, en bajito, sonrojada. Él sonrió.  
-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?-le prguntó él, besándole el cuello, haciéndole cosquillas  
-Naruto.. no sé lo que siento  
-No sabe lo que se pierde..-Sakura rió ante el comentario. Y cuando estaban a punto de besarse de nuevo, Temari entró en la habitación.  
-¡¡Oye, nena, son las dos, deberías levantaaaarteee!-dijo, chillando como una loca  
-¡¿Las dos!-dijo Sasuke. Temari pegó un grito, de susto, que se fue transformando en un "ohh" en plan "¡¡Interesante esta situación!"  
-Temarii..-le dijo Sakura, como dándole a entender que los dejara solos durante unos instantes. Ella salió y Sasuke se empezó a vestir. Sakura lo imitó.  
-Había quedado en llamar a Itachi  
-¿Uh? ¿Y eso?  
-Tengo que devolverle una cosa  
-¿El qué?-Sasuke sonrió y señaló su ropa, tirada por el suelo  
-Eso

Sasuke se fue, no sin antes despedirse animadamente de las dos. Al salir de la casa susurró un "¡Sí!" cargado de orgullo. Temari, que estaba al acecho, salió de entre las sombras y obligó a Sakura a decirle todo, con pelos y señales.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? ¡¡¿¿¿Qué pasóóóóó!-decía, toda loca  
-Nos peleamos-dijo Sakura, sin darle importancia. Gotita en la cabeza para Temari  
-¿Eh?  
-Lo que oyes... en el Mochidzuki. Como yo había ido con él, tuve que irme cuando él quiso. Me trajo a casa y yo le pregunté que qué le pasaba.  
-¿Yyy?-decía intrigada Temari  
-Él me dijo que qué me pasaba a mí. Que él hacía todo lo que yo quería. Que me escuchaba, me comprendía, me aconsejaba, me consolaba, me llevaba a sitios que sabía que me gustaban, que era detallista conmigo, que aguantaba las presentaciones de mis amigos, que iba al Mochidzuki, que ni siquiera le gustaba y que acababa medio borracho. Que mo le gustaba salir y lo sabía, que lo hacía porque yo se lo pedía...  
-¿Y entonces..?  
-Lo besé  
-¡¡¡¿¿QUÉÉÉÉ! ¡Pero si eras tú la que decías que nunca estaríais juntos, que nunca saldríais, que no te gustaba y que no os casaríais! -soltó Temari, de golpe  
-Y tú la que me convenció de todo lo contrario-respondió Sakura, tranquila. Temari pasó de una cara agresiva a una comprensiva.  
-¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Lo he conseguido, tengo que contárselo a Shikamaruu!-Sakura la sujetó de la capucha que tenía su chaqueta  
-No me has dicho qué tal con Shikamaru  
-¡Genial! Tan bien que...-se hizo un silencio, Sakura la miró intrigada-.. he pensado irme a vivir con él. Bueno, no sólo yo.. él me lo ha comentado. No tendría que vivir gorronamente aquí y, aunque acabe mi beca, puedo seguir y vivir aquí.  
-Pero.. ¿con quién voy a hablar yo ahoora?-dijo Sakura al más puro estilo Homer Simpson  
-¿Sasuke?  
-¿Qué? ¿Tú crees? Digo, ¡no! él vive en la residencia.. y además, tiene la casa de su hermano. Ni de coña viviría conmigo. Además... es muy pronto.  
-¿No lo amabas locamente?  
-¿Y si sale mal? Nah, es demasiado pronto. Ambos somos muy sinceros e impulsivos. Somos tan iguales que nuestras personalidades chocan. Habrá que ver cómo sale esto..-Sakura se quedó pensativa-y si no... siempre puedo vivir sola. Hasta ahora he estado pagando yo la luz y el agua con el sueldo de la biblioteca. ¡Y el lunes que viene tengo el mes sabático!  
-Ah, por cierto-dijo Temari  
-¿Sí? Shikamaru dice que este mes podría darte empleo como camarera.  
-Pero.. pero este mes.. son mis vacaciones..  
-Yo sólo te digo que ganarías mucha pasta, lo que tú veas...piensa en el curso.

Sakura se había vestido y había ido derecha a la residencia, a por Sasuke. Era tarde, pero con suerte podían ir a comer juntos. Iba prácticamente corriendo. Esta vez no llamó a la puerta.

-¡¡Sasuke! ¿Quieres que comamos juntos? Aunque sea tarde podremos encontrar algún buen restaurante-dijo, toda alegre. Sasuke la miró, serio.-¿Qué pasa?-Sakura se dio la vuelta y vio a Naruto, al que había golpeado al entrar tan efusivamente.-¡Dios, qué patosa!-a Sasuke le entró un poco la risa ante aquel comentario, pero se mantuvo serio.  
-Sakura.. él ha venido a hablar conmigo. Yo no sabía nada, lo juro.  
-No, no, te creo, tranquilo.-dijo ella, francamente, acercándosele. Naruto se reponía del golpe y miraba a Sasuke desafiante.-¿De qué querías hablar con él, Naruto?-dijo, por primera vez, sin tratar de decir luego "-koi"

La situación era bastante violenta. Naruto parecía querer ir a cantarle las cuarenta a Sasuke. Y la verdad es que Sakura no tenía nada de ganas de presenciar algo parecido.

**Posts it!**  
Otro capi más, un poco más corto que el anterior. Por cierto, los reviews del capítulo 5 los pondré en el 7, ya que en este me es imposible, al subirlos a la vez. A ver si la próxima vez no me demoro tanto! U.U

**_Reviews:  
_**¡En el próximo capítulo! jajaj  
**Kire**


	7. La proposición

_07.La proposición_

-Sakura-chan...  
-¿Qué quieres, Naruto?-dijo, poniéndose al lado de Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos  
-Venía a hablar con él..-respondió señalando al moreno, que no sabía dónde meterse  
-Lo que tengas que decirle a él, lo puedes decir delante de mí  
-Son cosas de hombres-dijo Naruto. A Sasuke le entró un poco la risa y se contuvo  
-Siempre me han dicho que soy bastante masculina en algunas cosas. Estoy segura de que llegaré a comprender lo que puedas decirle-respondió la pelirrosa, toda chula. Naruto bufó.  
-Tú lo has querido-Sakura lo miró con cara de "Desembucha, estoy deseando oír lo que tengas que decirnos"-Tú-señaló a Sasuke, que fruncía el ceño-Hazle algo a Sakura-chan y juro que te reviento-soltó de golpe, hecho una furia. Sasuke se quedó blanco.  
-Ehh.. menos lobos, Caperucita.-intervino Sakura  
-Deja que hable él, Sakura..-Sasuke asintió a Sakura serio y convencido, carraspeó y habló  
-Eres un capullo-Sudy para Sakura y Naruto  
-¿Qué dices?  
-¿Es que no tienes novia? ¿No dejaste a Sakura por tu novia actual? Pues no te comportes otra vez como un maldito cabrón y le hagas lo mismo que a ella. Sakura te quería y lo pasó fatal. No es mi culpa que tú hubieras pasado de ella. En lugar de venir aquí a echarnos sermones y, especialmente, a meterme miedo; cosa que, dicho sea de paso, no has conseguido; vuelve con tu novia y hazle un poco de caso. Compórtate como un hombre, asume que tu ex ha rehecho su vida y sigue con la tuya. -se hizo un silencio- ¿Sabe tu novia que estás aquí?-preguntó, tranquilo  
-Por supuesto que lo sabe- Sasuke asintió orgulloso  
-Enhorabuena, tío... menuda novia, bendita paciencia.-Sasuke pasó un brazo por el hombro de Sakura, que estaba pálida. Naruto no sabía qué decir, pero estaba rabioso. Sasuke ni se había inmutado. no se había acobardado, ni enfadado, ni tan siquiera había alzado la voz. Había firmado sentencia, y ya no tenía pinta de volver a abrir la boca.  
-No me vengas con ésas... He venido aquí porque me preocupa Sakura-chan-Sasuke lo miró seriamente, no hacía falta que hablara. Su brazo rodeando a Sakura y su mirada penetrante y seria lo decía todo.  
-N-naruto... -Sakura habló, pero no terminó su frase  
-Te juro que como le hagas algo acabaré contigo-dijo, saliendo por la puerta, y dando un portazo bien sonoro. Justo en ese momento Sakura se abrazó a Sasuke, que le quedaba un poco grande.  
-Lo siento..-dijo, apenas audible  
-Shh... no pasa nada-él apoyó su cabeza en la de ella, y correspondió al abrazo.  
-Supongo que ya no querrás ir a comer..-dijo, sin poder evitar empezar a llorar  
-¿Quién dice eso?-preguntó Sasuke separándola un poco para mirarla cara a cara  
-Soy una tonta...  
-No es cierto. No es tu culpa que tu ex viniera aquí...  
-Lo siento mucho..  
-Tranquila, ya te he dicho que no importa. -se hizo un silencio, Sasuke la besó muy lentamente, ella se aferró a su nuca y comenzó a tocarle el pelo- Y ahora vayamos a comer antes de que no pueda controlarme..-susurró en su oído.

Sasuke conducía, era ya un poco tarde. Sakura, que iba de copiloto, cuchicheaba y miraba por la guantera de su novio.

-¿Qué buscas? ¿Oro? Porque si es eso, ya te advierto que no vas a encontrar nada-Sakura le hizo burla, y él a ella también  
-Estoy buscando algún mapa..  
-¿No dicen que las mujeres no entienden los mapas?  
-Esos son tópicos.. ¿no dicen que los hombres no saben hacer dos cosas a la vez? Tú puedes conducir y hacer el panoli al mismo tiempo. Qué hábil que eres, hijo..  
-Mucha práctica ya...-ambos rieron ante el comentario. Sakura no encontró nada salvo unas gafas de sol, así que se tuvo que conformar con mirar por la ventana. Pasaron quince minutos sin hablar.  
-¿Adónde vas?-preguntó finalmente  
-No sé..  
-¿Cómo que no sabes?  
-Como que no sé.. no me dices nada, pues yo sigo conduciendo hacia delante..-Sasuke puso cara de "¿He hecho algo mal?", Sakura rió.-¿Adónde quiere ir la nena?  
-¿La nena?  
-Mi nena  
-¡Qué macarra suena eso!  
-Es que yo soy muy chulo. Mira, cógeme las gafas de sol de la guantera, anda.-Sakura obedeció y se las puso. Sasuke puso su típica cara seria, ella no pudo contener una risa  
-Estás muy guapo  
-Yo siempre, no lo dudes..-Sasuke sonrió y se subió las gafas hasta colocarlas entre el pelo. Se fijó que se estaba quedando sin gasolina, así que paró en una gasolinera cercana.  
-¿Qué haces?-preguntó ella  
-Un alto en el camino. Tengo que repostar e ir al aseo..-explicó él-¿Quieres quedarte aquí con la música o necesitas comprar algo? A lo mejor dentro hay algún mapa.. aunque dudo que podamos comer ya en algún lugar.. como no sea en un área de servicio...  
-Bajo, bajo... tengo que estirar las piernas-Sasuke asintió y sacó las llaves del contacto. Él le abrió la puerta a ella, para que saliera. Sakura abrió la puerta trasera derecha y cogió su bolso-Voy dentro, a ver si compro chucherías o alguna de esas chorradas... al menos podremos comer algo, yo estoy que me caigo, necesito azúcar-le explicó a Sasuke, que estaba repostando.

Sakura entró en la tienda, el dependiente era joven, atractivo, y hacía crucigramas. Ella miró por la tienda, y finalmente se decantó por patatas fritas, bollos de chocolate, chucherías varias y muchísimos chicles de fresa. Lo llevó todo a la caja y el muchacho reparó en ella. 

-Perdone, ¿tiene mapas de la ciudad?  
-¿Cómo los quieres?  
-De lo más completo, pero que sea cómodo...-el muchacho le dio la espalda y le dio uno de tamaño pequeño y bastante gordo.  
-¿Cuánto es por todo?  
-Por la comida, 1.269 yenes...  
-¿Y el mapa?-preguntó Sakura, mientras abría el bolso y cogía su cartera para pagar  
-A una monada como tú, el mapa le sale gratis..-comentó el chico, sonriéndole con picardía. ella se sonrojó, pagó y salió ruborizada y avergonzada de la tienda, sin poder evitar una sonrisa.  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sasuke, que acababa de salir del aseo  
-Tengo una buena noticia y la otra... buena o mala, según se mire-dijo Sakura, riendo  
-¿La buena?  
-Tenemos mapa...  
-¿La mala?  
-Me ha salido gratis  
-¿Ésa es la mala?  
-Me ha salido gratis porque el dependiente me ha tirado los trastos..-Sakura estaba riendo a carcajada limpia, Sasuke la miraba serio-¿Qué pasa?-dijo, cortándose un poco  
-¿Puedo pegarle?-preguntó, en broma  
-No, que es muy mono...-ambos se pusieron a andar hacia el coche  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quieres que os deje solos?-Sasuke seguía en su línea  
-No, por favorrr... Es mono, pero sus técnicas de ligue son pésimas-Sasuke le abrió de nuevo la puerta a Sakura, y ella entró. Él la imitó.  
-Algunos tienen que aprender de los maestros-Sakura lo miraba divertida  
-Sí, como tú-le echó la lengua  
-Hmp..-Sasuke la miró con su típica cara -Trae el mapa, anda..-Sakura se lo pasó y puso su bolso detrás-La próxima parada podría ser a... 50 kilómetros (N/A: unas 30 millas, por si alguien no se aclara)...está a una media hora, más o menos.  
-Lo que sea, me muero del hambre.

Así, los dos se pusieron en marcha. Durante todo el trayecto no hablaron de Naruto para nada. Sakura se sentía culpable y Sasuke no quería recordárselo. Sólo reían, charlaban y cantaban canciones malamente. Eran ya las cuatro y veinte, llevaban un rato sin hablar y Sasuke se extrañó.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó, sin mirarla bien. Ella no contestó, así que él hizo lo que pudo para echarle un vistazo: estaba dormida. Sonrió.

A las cuatro y media Sasuke paró y tuvo que despertarla.

-Cinco minutitos más...-decía entre sueños. Él la besaba en la frente.  
-Venga, Sakuura... vamos a.. merendar-se corrigió antes de decir "comer"  
-Aguafiestas...-comentó despertando un poco  
-Yo también te quiero

Sasuke salió y le abrió la puerta a ella, caballerosamente, como siempre. Ambos se acercaron al área de servicio y pronto se fueron al self-service. A pesar del hambre que tenían, no se sentían capaces de comer más que un bocadillo y un trozo de tarta. Se habían sentado bastante alejados de la gente que había por allí, pero aún así eran el centro de atención.

-¿Ves a ese tío de ahí?-preguntó Sakura, acercándosele un poco a Sasuke, echándose hacia delante. Él asintió-Antes ha dicho que qué juventud ésta.. y que casarse tan pronto debería ser delito-ninguno de los dos pudo reprimir una risa. Se hizo un silencio, los dos habían acabado de merendar.  
-Sakura..-dijo Sasuke en un tono serio  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Te casarías conmigo?-preguntó. Ella se quedó mirándole.  
-Hm.. no lo sé... supongo que si todo sale bien, sí..  
-No, no... me refiero a...-Sasuke se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Se ponía cabizbajo y carraspeaba, la voz trataba de ser tranquila como antes con Naruto, pero le salían pequeños gallos y se le trababa la lengua-... ahora mismo. Es decir.. no en unos años, si no ahora. -se hizo un pequeño silencio- ¿Tú.. quieres casarte conmigo?-Sakura comprendió y se ruborizó notoriamente. Sasuke no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.  
-Ehh.. -no sabía qué decir  
-Sé que.. no debería habértelo pedido así.. no aquí, no ahora, no de este modo. Ni siquiera tan pronto... lo sé, pero..-tragó saliva- pero te quiero... te quiero muchísimo. Yo... soy un asco y.. eres la única persona que me comprende y me quiere... -Sasuke le cogió las manos  
-Yo.. ¿y mi carrera?-dijo Sakura sin reparar en nada. No sabía bien quién hablaba, pero no era ella.  
-No tendrías por qué dejártela si es a eso a lo que te refieres...  
-¿Y dónde viviríamos? Tú vives en el campus.. Tampoco trabajas.. y mi sueldo no da para casi nada.. Además, a final del verano se acabó el curro.  
-Me pluriempleo si hace falta. Me dejo los estudios si quieres... -Sakura no sabía qué decir... estaba nerviosa. Más que una pedida de mano, parecía una súplica.  
-No quiero que te dejes los estudios por mí.-dijo finalmente ella, con la voz temblorosa, empezando a llorar.  
-Sakura.. te lo repito.. ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo Sasuke, atreviéndose a mirarla, armado de valor y echando a suertes todo. Sakura lo miraba, sin poder evitar llorar.  
-Todavía no, Sasuke... -Sakura negaba con la cabeza, llorando más- Todavía no, por favor... -él comprendió  
-Soy un imbécil...  
-No lo eres..  
-No debería haberte presionado.. no debería haberte dicho nada.. joder, qué metepatas  
-¡¡No lo has hecho!-gritó Sakura, llorando, llamando la atención de todo el local. Sasuke se levantó y ella lo imitó. Fueron a la barra y pagaron la cuenta de la mesa siete, que era en la que estaban. Salieron del local, él caminaba mucho más rápido que ella.-¡No te enfades, Sasuke! ¡No te enfades, por favor!-ella no podía dejar de llorar, iba detrás de él. Llegó hasta el coche y él le abrió la puerta-No te enfades, Sasuke, por favor, te lo suplico-Sasuke no la miraba. Estaba serio y tragaba saliva.  
-Entra en el coche, Sakura.-dijo, a modo de respuesta. Ella entró, sin parar de llorar.

Volvían a casa, aunque no hubieran decidido nada. A la media hora, Sasuke no pudo más.

-Deja de llorar-dijo, sonando a orden  
-No puedoo..-respondió ella, apoyando su cabeza en el cristal  
-Sakura, deja de llorar, por favor-dijo, perdiendo la paciencia  
-Pero si es que no puedo..   
-Sí puedes  
-¿Cómo quieres que deje de llorar, Sasuke? Pareces tonto, hijo-decía Sakura, desesperada, llorando más a causa de las palabras de su novio  
-¿Se puede saber por qué lloras? ¿Eh?  
-Porque te has enfadado  
-No me he enfadado  
-Pues no es eso lo que parece-contestó, dirigéndole por primera vez la mirada y volviendo a apoyarse sobre su puño izquierdo.  
-Respóndeme, Sakura, o me voy a acabar enfadando de verdad.  
-Qué pesadito que estás, Sasuke, joder.. ya te he dicho por qué lloro...-Sakura tenía la nariz roja y los ojos totalmente llorosos. Su voz sonaba rara.  
-Mira, no me he enfadado, pero vas a acabar por conseguirlo.  
-Aún encima..  
-¿Cómo que 'aún encima'? Eres tú la que está sacando todo de lugar...  
-¿Yo? eres tú el que se ha enfadado porque he dicho que no.-Sakura seguía llorando, pero menos, y ya se sentía con 'ganas' para empezar una pelea.  
-¡¡Que no me he enfadado, y mucho menos por eso!  
-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué me hablas así?  
-Porque me estás sacando de quicio  
-Anda que lo estás arreglando...  
-Sakura, por favor, vamos a acabar ya la conversación, que ahora sí me estoy empezando a hartar.  
-¿Ahora? Yo juraría que ya estabas picado de antes, pero bueno...  
-No jures tanto..  
-Oye, no me hables así..  
-¿Cómo?  
-Pues así  
-Eh, que yo no te he hecho nada... si lo llego a saber no te digo nada.  
-¿Y si no estabas seguro por qué lo pediste?  
-Hm.. déjame pensar... ¿porque te quiero? -dijo, sarcástico, ya bastante enfadado- Sí, probablemente sea por eso...  
-Parece que lo dices a la ligera...  
-Mira, Sakura, no me toques las narices, que ya bastante estoy aguantando.  
-¿Aguantando? ¿Y qué me dices de mí? Me he sentido fatal por lo que ha pasado con Naruto y tú me has dicho que no pasaba nada, quitándole importancia al asunto.  
-¿Ah, que todo esto es por Naruto?-Sasuke ya estaba al máximo de ira- ¡Qué bien!  
-¿Cómo que 'Qué bien'?-preguntó Sakura, también bastante enfadada  
-Pues que sepas que te dije que no pasaba nada de corazón, no para quitarle importancia. Y aquí el que más tiene que aguantar soy yo. ¡Y no me vengas con más cosas que acabamos mal!  
-En cuanto lleguemos, me dejas en casa.-respondió ella, seriamente  
-Era lo que tenía pensado-dijo Sasuke, sarcástico  
-Esto con Naruto nunca hubiera pasado...-dijo Sakura, en bajito, pero perfectamente audible. Sasuke no daba crédito, sonreía por no llorar.  
-¡¿Que qué! Perdona.. no te he oído bien, ¿qué decías?-respondió el moreno, irónico total  
-¡Me has oído perfectamente!  
-Desde luego, sólo quería corroborarlo... ¿pues sabes qué te digo? Si tanto te gusta Naruto, vete con él. ¡¡Seguro que si él te pidiera en matrimonio le dirías que sí!  
-¡¡¡No lo dudes!-Sasuke abrió la boca y los ojos, seguía riendo por lo llorar.  
-¡¡Bieeen! ¡Pues venga! ¡Vete con tu ex, que vuelva a dejarte por otra!-ya parecía no haber límite... Sakura se ofendió  
-Él es mucho más caballeroso que tú  
-Lo dudo muchísimo, francamente...-dijo Sasuke, riendo- Y, hazte un favor.. no defiendas a una persona que te abandonó...  
-¡¡Dios, me sacas de mis casillas!  
-¿Y tú a mí no? Que sepas que me estoy controlando.. y bastante, dicho sea de paso.  
-¿Sabes? ¡Nunca debí haber cogido aquel dichoso libro!-soltó Sakura. Sasuke frenó en seco, serio.  
-Tu casa-dijo, señalándola por la ventana y realmente enfadado. Esta vez no le abrió la puerta, salió ella sola.  
-¡¡Muchísimas gracias!-le espetó Sakura  
-¡¡Ha sido todo un placer!-respondió él, marchándose rápidamente.

Justo en aquel momento, a Sakura se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Qué había hecho? Las piernas le fallaban. No entró a casa, si no que cogió su coche y se fue. Fue un camino relativamente corto, pero le parció eterno. Probablemente no era lo mejor que debía hacer, pero aún así lo hizo. Llamó al timbre, aún un poco indecisa. Le abrieron.

-Sakura-chan...  
-Naruto...

**Posts it!**  
¡MUAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Soy mala! XDDD Ni siquiera sé cómo salió este chapter... simplemente mis dedos fueron solos y los dejé :P Hay que ver... ¿qué pasará con Sasuke y Sakura? ¿Quiere volver Sakura con Naruto? ¿Y por qué esa petición? ¿Por qué Sakura no le comentó a Sasuke acerca de vivir con ella cuando Temari se marchara? ¡todo esto y mucho más en los siguientes chapters! (y, si teneis suerte y yo ganas, todas las respuestas justo en el siguiente! XD) Por cierto, no me mateis... por favorrr! jajaj

**_Reviews:  
_**Del capítulo 5:  
¡No me dejasteis! ¿Pensabais que no iba a contestarlos? Yo SIEMPRE contesto.. aunque sea una chorradita :P  
Del capítulo 6:  
_Jaide112:_ muahaha voy a acostumbrarme a subir de vez en cuando 2 juntos.. algo así como un especial. Si tardo mucho en volver y eso.. como recompensa por haber esperado. A partir de ahora los demás irán apareciendo un poco más ;) No importa, chica, si tú con que digas "He leído el capítulo que has subido" es suficiente.. incluso si no envías, no importa, cada uno tiene sus cosas, ¿no:P Besotes ñ.ñ_  
kuramasesshou:_¿no puedes conciliar el sueño? Pues después de éste, no sé yo.. XDD gracias por tu rev, mucha ilu :D_  
sccmar:_ ajjaj se te ve con ganas de leer :P Naruto.. ainss.. menudo es.. XDD No me había pasado, pero en esta historia estoy con Sasuke muchas veces. :P No creo que haya ItaSaku, pero todo se verá.. yo no sé cómo va a acabar esto.. XDDD_  
nadeshiko-uchiha:_ jajaj parece que os quedasteis un poco "o.O?" con la aparición de naruto, ¿no? XD me gusta que te guste, en serio.. los reviews me dan vidaaa :D_  
Nel-chan:_ no te disculpes, te digo lo mismo que a Jaide... todos tenemos nuestras cosas, ¿no? ;) Lime, yo también estoy de acuerdo.. estoy acostumbrada a empezar con poco y luego, si se da la ocasión, ir haciéndolo poco a poo más explícito. Jajajja qué cosas, ¿no? XDD_  
Sayaka:_ ¿te preocupa que Naruto maree mucho:P ¿te ha gustado? oye, pues me alegro ñ.ñ gracias por el review, un detallazo. :D_  
Kathu:_ joer, cuántos elogios. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad.. estas cosas me animan a segui xD Me demoré un poquito, pero estoy de vuelta.. aunque **ya empecé las clases y a lo mejor tardo un poco en subir**... es normal :P_  
Selkie no Karura-Chan:_ jajaj a ti lo que más te ha gustado es el lemon (o lime, que le comentaba antes a Nel-chan). Lo alimenté, pero no mucho.. a ver si puedo alimentarlo más.. jajaja

**Kire**


End file.
